Assailant
by Reboo
Summary: Based around a fiasco involving Noin, Last chapter is up, summary was changed
1. Default Chapter

Title: Assailant  
Author: Reboo  
Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
A/N: I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this as well as being on a sugar high,(a 12 pack of mountain dew in the space of 20 min. is what I downed, if that's not a sugar high, I don't know what is.)This is also my first fic so responses would be great. I'm curious to who people think this story is about, so humor me a little please. Also this is my first time using fanfiction.net, at all so it might take me a while to get used to things.  
  


Her keen ears picked up the distinct and sudden movement of what sounded like a door being opened on the corridor to her right. The assassin won't get away, not this time she vowed silently to herself. She crept down the corridor to where the noise had come from. Bracing herself before entering and breathing an incoherrent 1,2,3 she opened the door.

As she burst in she was met with the resounding crack of a gun firing. The bullet whizzed by her barely missing her as she dove left avoiding it.

Getting to her feet, the gunman fired again sending a bullet through her right shoulder, knocking her into the wall. Searing pain began to ripple through her as the bullet passed through tearing flesh, and tendon from bone.  
  
She raised her gun to fire trying to ignore the pain, but the assailant was already upon her knocking the gun from her hand and herself to the ground, but she reacted quickly bringing the assailant down, and the bullet meant to kill her into the ceiling.   
  
Moving quickly she put him in a head lock, but two elbows to the gut and she had released him, the amplifying pain becoming to much to simply ignore and withstand at the moment. As the man turned to face her after regaining his footing, her feet hit him square in the chest sending him backwards. She went for his gun slightly to her right, while the man regained his composure. And as he got ready to launch himself at her again she fired the gun sending a bullet ripping through his abdomen exposing his insides. He staggered backwards bumping into the wall and sliding to the floor aghast at the fact that he had been beaten.  
  
The woman rose to her feet greatly favoring her right side, it hurt like heck. She looked at the dead looking man before her and wiped her sweaty brow, atleast now it was over. He was the first real threat she had met in her work in an increasingly long time. And regretfully she acknowledged to herself that the idea of doing what she was taught to do seemed very rewarding. Roaming around in the right inside of her suit jacket she found her cell and dialed for an ambulance and backup to arrive from the Preventers. She put her sidearm and cell away afterwards and went to check the man's pulse just to make sure he was dead.   
  
Bending down she was greeted with a knife in her stomach which she retaliated to by hitting him across the face, causing the satasfying crunch of his neck as it snapped from the force of the blow. She sat down on the floor wrenching the knife from her gut. Settling herself down to making a makeshift bandage, with which she successfully managed to bandage her gushing stomach wound before she passed out from loss of blood.

  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me.  
Wait a sec, does this fic even need a disclaimer it uses no names, and no references to the show really at all, oh well I guess it has to come anyway.  
http://www.lngwp.20megsfree.com/index.html 


	2. Part 2

Author: Reboo  
email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
Title: Assailant-Part 2 

She awoke days later in a dizzy haze, unmoving and unwilling to open her eyes. She simply layed there and replayed the last weeks events through her mind, she didn't know how long she had slept for and at this point didn't really care as she let her recent memories surface.   
  
*****************   
  
"Please," the Vice Foreign Minister begged her bodyguard and confidante. "Just one walk in the garden alone. I swear I'll be fine. Besides my brother and Heero aren't here right now, they'll never know."   
  
The Imperial guard eyed the 16 year old warily, but slowly felt her walls start to crumble. Relena noted the older woman's facial expression and sighed with relief, 'One more push, and her resolve will be eliminated.' She decided to push the guard a little more. "I'll tell you what Miliardo says about you," Relena added giggling as she tried to contain her laughter, it would work on anyone, and most likely her brother's best friend.   
  
"Does he actually talk about me," the guard whispered in a surprised tone.   
  
"All the time," Relena answered. With that answer the woman's resolves had crumbled, who could resist a chance to know what the former prince of Cinq thought of them, let alone her.   
  
"Oh alright," she had whispered. "But on one condition, and one condition only."   
  
Relena turned quickly around in fear of not being allowed to go alone, the young woman already felt her life to restricted. "What?"   
  
"We chat when you get back," the older woman said simply, and watched with a smile as her young confidante skipped down the garden path. With out a second thought she turned and left for the main building.   
  
*****************   
  
That had been her mistake, the woman in the hospital realized again, and again as she replayed that day from two weeks ago in her head. It had seemed like such a simple pleasure but it had almost cost her her friend's life.   
  
She smiled ironically as she moved slightly, trying to adjust her uncomfortable position. The pain in her shoulder, and stomach was immense and almost hard to deal with so she took the moment to atleast smell the room she was in. She had always had good senses, and could often recognize people simply by their smell, such was the case with her best friend. Slightly she tested the air for his scent but didn't find anything but the disgustingly antiseptic, hospital smell. He would probably never forgive her for what she had let happen that day two weeks ago. His fury had been unimaginable and she let her subconcious bring her back to the remainder of the events before.   
  
******************   
  
"Lieutenant," the cadet on the other end of the comlink that popped up said urgently.   
  
"What is it?" she said not bothering to raise her head from her paperwork regarding the press confrence to be held their in a short amount of time.   
  
"There has been gun shots heard in the right section of the garden ma'am." he answered antsily hopping about.   
  
This brought her out of her silent reverie as she registered the man's words and in a second bolted the room, letting her instincts as a soldier kick in as she ran for right garden. She absentmindedly checked her sidearm as she berated herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, 'damn the man's opinion before, if anything had happened to his sister she would most likely be banished from the kingdom.'   
  
Charging through the gate she saw the firing of weapons being exchanged and quickly ran in its direction, she had no regard for her life at the moment as she came in and shot several times at the men or whatever was firing rounds at her men, and the bleeding Vice Minister who layed still upon the ground.   
  
Rage filled her and she rapidly destroyed the targets her men had so easily missed. She rushed to Relena's side, and quickly called for her men to send immediately for an ambulance. She didn't accompany the unconcious young woman to the hospital when the ambulance came, instead letting Pagan go. Bringing her men with her she had checked the garden where the firing had come from. It had turned out to simply be one man, and a lot of self operating machines firing blanks.   
  
Immediately she checked the gun most likely held by the assailant for finger prints, nothing came back, so that evening she trodded to the hospital with a heavy heart. Her friend's attacker was good, and didn't match any of the profiles she had on killers in her database, it kept her mind on a constant battlefield, simply trying to figure out who the attacker was, it wouldn't be easy.   
  
Two days later Zechs Merquise and Heero Yuy returned to the Cinq kingdom, Zechs wanting to talk to his sister, Heero to his girlfriend. They had been met with shocking new upon their arrival home, and unfortunately the head Imperial Guard hadn't been the one to deliver the news.   
  
Zechs had stormed into her office in a silent rage, his fury seemlessly uncontrollable, but flashing only in his eyes. Zechs had kept his silent reverie in talking to her, his voice and eyes, only, showing his true emotion, hatred in those few seconds, to her it was as if his eyes had gone from blue to red upon entering the room. He accused her blatantly of being the soul person that the blame for this incident landed on. She had already known that but the fierceness of his voice spoke with no simpathy towards her for what had happened. Demanding she leave immediately, and hand over her rank he told her to never again return to Cinq.   
  
She obliged, and left willingly, still feeling the pain of his words as she did so, yet keeping her demeanor cool and herself hidden behind her own masks. She couldn't believe him, he was her best friend, and yet showed absolutely no allowance for her one mistake. It was completely out of his character she had noted while she was leaving the kingdom.   
  
For the next week and a half she seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. The night Relena was to give her speech however, after her miraculous recovery from an almost fatal condition in such a short amount of time, she learned of another attack planned on Relena's life. Disobeying her promise to never return she snuck back into the country and waited in the crowds as Relena gave her speech in her mansion. After being the highest ranking Imperial Guard for such a long time it seemed to her that she knew the building like the back of her hand, and as soon as the assailant attacked she had headed after him in hot pursuit trusting Miliardo and Heero to well take care of Relena Peacecraft.   
  
***********************   
  
As she allowed herself to come out of her recent memories she gained the courage to open her eyes, and allow herself to clearly observe everything around her. It was the normal hospital room, nothing special. She noted that her right shoulder and stomach had been patched and mused slightly at her current situation. Relena most likely would have already forgiven her for what she had allowed to happen, but Zechs most certainly would not have and with her wounds there was no way she could get out of the country before he found her even if she did leave right now. She was once again at the mercy of the Lightning Count.   
  
Allowing herself to drift off to sleep, she thought of what she would do next, space was always an option for her, and Mars, well the thought of going back to Mars was simply enticing. It felt like she hadn't visited there in the longest time, so she let her happier memories come to the surface.   
  
Hours later she awoke refreshed, and resolved herself to getting up, dressed and walking herself out of this hospital and into a new life, soon, preferably soon. It was still just her, but she had faced the test of time before, and relaxation and time to think were what she needed, and Mars would be just the place for that.   
  
Slowly, and painfully she dressed herself, trying to force herself to use the mannerisms she had developed after breaking her right arm in the Academy. Back then she hadn't been used to using her left hand, but she was by now, so it should have been easier to use now, right. She seriously doubted this as she tried to lace her shoes up, and gave a humph as she decidedly just shoved the shoelaces in her shoe. There really wasn't much of a difference in how effective each way was to keeping her shoes on her feet, was there.   
  
Quietly she stood up and walked to the door, she was finally going to be able to leave, with doctor permission or not. It had been a week since she had woken up, a week and two days since the attack. The nurses had taken good care of her, she really couldn't complain. Zechs had even come to apologize, but of course while he thought she was still sleeping. The urge to get out though was immense, it was like the hospital was suffocating her, and she could never quite get past the stifling hot temperature the building seemed to release, although it may have just been her. Noin had never dealt well with hospitals she always tied them to death, not healing, maybe that was simply her problem.   
  
Her mind was dead set on leaving, she needed to escape just like all the others had after the war. To just disappear and take a long rest, something she could never remember having since her youth back in Italy. It would be refreshing, maybe should would even go back to Mars, the planet she now considered her true home. Nearing the checkout desk she took a deep breath to get ready to go up, but paused as two men in suits came up to the desk.   
  
"Is a Lucrezia Noin here checked in here," a tall redheaded irish man asked, his accent clearly coming through.   
  
"We," and he emphasized we, " really need to talk to her, its urgent, and we really want to know if she's okay yet." a smaller japanese looking boy added.   
  
Lucrezia froze dead in her tracks as she listened to the men, and ideas began racing through her head. Then it struck her, the man she killed he mustn't have been working alone but instead within an organization.   
  
"Ugh," she berated herself, "What have you gotten yourself into this time Lucrezia Karin Noin. You'll have to scram and quick now." she added to herself as she mentally harassing herself for not having done a better check on the would be assassin. Oh well, no time now she thought as she fled down the staff and emergency exit stairs, almost knocking a couple of nurses over on her way down.   
  
Reaching ground floor she rushed out and hailed the nearest cab. "Take me to the nearest space port," she said shutting the door behind her.   
  
Back at the hospital's fourth floor two irate assassins entered the empty room, previously occupied by Lucrezia Noin. "She's not here," the redhaired man said stating the obvious to his partner.   
  
"She could wind up causing the boss some real trouble, you know that. A whole lot more trouble than the little Princess." the japanese man added.   
  
Inspecting the room carefully the irish man spotted a locket dangling from the bedside chair. He picked it up and carefully turned it over, noting the interesting inscription. "To Noin, my love. from Zechs"   
  
The man laughed sardonically at the little locket, and its owners foolishness. They know had the perfect way to flush their escapee out into the open. It turned out to not have been a waste coming there after all.   
  
Noin silently gazed at the stars from her window seat in the departure lobby. In a few minutes she'd be off to Mars again, whether it would keep her from her new enemies however she didn't know, she was simply happy to go home. 

A/N: reviews would really be great, this is my first fic so I would really appreciate it.  
Disclaimer:Gundam Wing does not belong to me, the story however does. 


	3. Assailant Part 3

Author: Reboo  
Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
Title: Assailant Part3  


A/N: I'm writing this part after a very hectic week involving custody battles, and what not so if the writing doesn't seem quite right, its cause I'm trying to help my family out right now so ideas are few and far between. This part will probably wind up being revised, so any extra comments would be appreciated.   
  
Part 3:  
"She left, the hospital. Did you hear that Miliardo?" Relena said turning from the window stained with drops of rain. "Do you know where she could have gone? I was never even able to say thank-you to her. I wish I could have, and at the very least had the chance to apologize." She plopped into her chair and stared at her brother, who diverted his eyes rather quickly from his sisters harsh gaze.   
  
"You now I did what I had to Relena. I couldn't let her put your life at risk." Zechs spoke calmly, keeping his eyes directed at the fire, in the lounge. He didn't believe what he said, but he said it anyway. The pain he currently bore was more than he could stand, simply because he had brought it upon himself, and hurt the ones most dear to him.   
  
"You can't honestly believe that. Noin would never endanger another human's life, and you know it better than anyone. And that's completely besides the point that I have already told you it was my fault. I wanted the walk Miliardo, you can't blame her for such things, when she has no control over them. It's not like she knew what was going to happen."   
  
'If only I could tell you that I have forgiven her, Relena, but that would only give a reason to forgive me, and that I can't have. I should leave soon, the problem is when,' Zechs thought as he listened to his sister speak. Getting up he turned and left the lounge for his room, he wanted isolation, maybe it would help him to think better, he thought as he left.   
  
"Miliardo, augh, where are you going?" Relena asked from her chair. He ignored her, and kept silent as he walked down the hallway to his chamber. She sighed fully relaxing herself in her chair again, her brother would simply never learn to allow his emotions. He was in most regards she thought stiffer then her off and on again boyfriend Heero Yuy. Which suddenly reminded her of the preventers, specifically a woman by the name of Sally Po. Relena had called her right after she had found out that Noin was missing from the hospital. "Maybe, she's having better luck finding her", Relena whispered and turned back to her book, Dragonsinger, by Anne McCaffrey.   
  
Noin glanced warily up from her laptop's screen. She had been staring at it now for hours. While helping Relena she had stumbled upon her unfortunate would be assassin, but unfortunately that wasn't all she had stumbled upon. After she had gone to the red planet she had hoped for some rest, but it didn't seem like it would be coming. The assassin was apparently part of a larger group, now after her. Although it would appear, that they didn't know what she looked like. Noin had been careful to delete all her files after the Eve Wars, and apparently she had done a good job of it.   
  
She slowly slid from her uncomfortable position and entered her small kitchen in the apartment she was renting and put the kettle on for tea. Amazingly enough she had picked that odd habit up from Quatre. Lu couldn't help but laugh at that thought as she tried to relax against the counter. The young boy had always been drinking tea in Cinq, and on Libra as well, and it had rubbed off on her.   
  
Diverting her thinking back to the problem at hand, she ran over the information she had gathered on the assassin's organization. Apparently it had been a part of Oz, that had broken off during the war, finding it more profitable to work as an independent organization. They recruited the best of the best, and used it to their advantage, and now that Noin thought of it she wondered how the Preventers hadn't traced any fishy business revolving around politics to this organization. It wouldn't last for long however. She had contacted Water, Sally Po, and was trying to figure out a way to solve her problem, the organization which seemed to lack a name. Sally had promised to look into it for her, and she was now awaiting a call back. Water had also been kind enough to delete all her info at Preventer Headquarters as well, and keep where she was a secret. The two had become best friends while they were working together, and neither the Terra Forming Project or her being headguard had been able to end that bond. They seemed to be in constant contact, and now it was even more important, because if Sally didn't hear from her everyday, she was to expect the worse.   
  
The kettle boiled, the loud noise breaking her from her train of thought, and she made her tea. Swirling the liquid she silently wondered what her best friend, Zechs Merquise, was doing. She hadn't been able to say goodbye before leaving, and regretted it, but calling him now would complicate things, and she couldn't have that. Noin took a sip of her tea, and sighed, she had left her only gift from Zechs, a pendant at the hospital, but Sally had promised she'd try and track it down, and Sally kept her word.   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me.   
A/N: So how was this part, good, bad? Please let me know. And thank-you to those of you who reviewed, it made me get this part done even though I realize it is quite short. 


	4. 

Author: Reboo  
email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
Title: Assailant Part 4  
  


The comp started to beep besides Lt. Noin's cot waking her up. Grogilly she sat up to answer it. "Ugh, who could it be at this hour of the morning." she yawned and hit the except call button blinking on her screen. Sally's dim looking face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Are you on a secure line Noin." she asked patiently.   
  
"Yup, as per normal. Now what do you want Sal, it uhm," she hunted for her watch, "it's 3:30 in the morning," she said pointedly. "This better be important, because I want my sleep." She said this last part deliberately slow, as if talking to a child.   
  
"Unfortunately it is Fire. The org found your picture, and a very detailed folder on you."   
  
"Noin sighed and put her head in her hands. "Where Sal? I thought we'd gotten rid of everything, and a while ago mind you.   
  
"Everything we knew about Noin, but Wind kept a file on you, that they hacked into." Sally said trying to keep her face emotionless.   
  
Fire sputtered and fell off her cot, which promptly flipped and hit her in the head leaving what would surely be a nasty bruise later on. "Ow, not good. Any chance we can still erase it and have it actually do some good."   
  
Sally giggled. "Erase the bump on your head, or the info."   
  
Noin glared at her over the screen. "The info, and stop giggling already, its too early in the morning, and that really did hurt."   
  
Water tried hard to contain her giggles but couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Noin but this is just too funny, I've never seen you fall before, let alone so comically."   
  
Noin glared and went to reach for the disconnect button. Sally sobered quickly. "Alright Noin. I'll cut to the chase." Water gave her the quick download on the info she'd found, and they disconnected with a hasty goodbye. The org would be there soon, and Noin would have to quickly vacate.   
  
'Well I didn't stay here for long. Now did I', she whispered to the martian city below. She turned and started to gather her things, and then realized it was pointless. Almost everyone in this city new her from her three years of terraforming here. She'd need a completely new look, but it would have to come later. New hair, clothes, attitude, everything was what she'd need. 'Hmm, I wonder what I'd look like with long red hair,' she said to herself. 'Well, I guess I'll find out soon.' she added and quickly gathered just the basics she'd be needing, and left her apartment. She'd be meeting Sally in a couple of hours at a safe house on L4. It was risky but staying was even riskier. Besides she couldn't get a new identity all on her own. She'd need help, and Sally was it. Sally was the only person she could trust right now, and she trusted her comrade with her life.   
  
20 minutes later she walked into the city's spaceport, with only her knapsack. The preventers base stored shuttles here in their own little section, she'd simply borrow one, and hope no one noticed for a while. She easily slipped past the gates security guards. Now the problem would be getting a shuttle. The metallic corridors seemed to be empty except for her or she would have heard the footsteps echo off the metal. It all seemed a little to serene for her. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite place it until she reached the hanger and then she could smell the remaining teargas. Someone had been here, someone she didn't want to meet just yet. 'I wonder who was here,' she whispered behind the cloth she was covering her mouth and nose. 'At least they didn't kill anyone.' she sighed and walked briskly in to find herself a shuttle out of what would have become her resting place.   
  
"So long hair or do you wanna keep your short hair." Sally said walking into the main room of the safehouse.   
  
Noin looked up from her resting place on the couch. "Long hair."   
  
"Ooh, it sounds like you already have this planned out. Do you have a color picked out as well?" Water added jokingly. Noin nodded her head yes. "Well what color is it, and I'll go grab it outta the stash."   
  
"Burnt orange." Noin replied.   
  
"Now why would you want burnt orange," Sally asked while looking for it.   
  
"I don't know Sal. Oh make sure you get the permanent kind."   
  
Sally turned around after grabbing it off the shelf. "Whatever you say Lu, but this color is gonna stay for a while. So you want the extensions or the color done first."   
  
"The extensions, duh, now lets get this over with so I can see what I'm gonna look like. K." Noin said.   
  
"Mmhmm, lead the way oh mighty one." Sally said bowing.   
  
Noin turned and stuck her tounge out at Sally who promptly laughed at her childish behaviour. Sally pointed at Fire who had her hands on her hips and said. " I think we found your new attitude as well. Which leaves us needing only a new wardrobe for you."   
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me.   
  
A/N: Finally over I did this part during Choir practice, which I hate, yet it seems to be one of my longest parts, oh well. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And by the way comp stands for computer. Thanks to everyone whos reviewed so far, ecspecially those of you who have emailed me. 


	5. part 5

Title: Assailant part 5  
Author: Reboo  
Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com

A/N: Keep in mind I was really tired when I wrote this, and not to mention a little pissed off towards the end. As always reviews would be great, and thank-you again to those who have reviewed.

Noin stepped cooly from the bathroom and turned like she was on a runway. Her hair was now midway down her back in a dark orange, and her bangs had been grown out. The normal outfit of uniforms and boring work suits had been changed to leather pants, and a loose fitting blue blouse. "So How do I look?" she asked curiously. "Is it hard to recognize me?"

Sally smiled, "I definitely wouldn't recognize you, but how much longer are you supposed to wear that sling for? It appears to be a huge hindarence. Also I made your ident card, so its official you are now a new person with a new past, one which you better memorize well." 

"Would you care to fill me in Sal? Name first if you please, I hate not knowing what my name is supposed to be." Noin almost whined.

Water handed over her new ident card, a weapon, and her background portfolio. "I'm gonna have to bail on ya, I'm do back at HQ in hours, and I think Wufei is starting to get suspicious, so we'll have to chat later Karin Gespucci."

Noin finally looked down at her ident card, that was her new name for the time being. "That's my new name," Noin pouted, "who picked it out this time?"

"Duo did, I really needed some enlightening inspiration." Sally said over her shoulder. "I'd leave here within the hour as well, if I were you. Its not to safe to stay here for too long."

"Alright, oh yeah and Water." Noin called. Sally looked back from the door. "The sling can come off in a week."

"Well then, make sure to lay low for 2 weeks, okay. No use getting more hurt before you go out looking to get hurt." Sally waved, said goodbye and quickly exited, everyone would want to know what she was up to, and she didn't have the patience to deal with it right at the moment.

Noin plopped back into the couch. It was comfortable, and she really needed to relax. She wasn't sure how the new apartment would be, Sally had rented it for her, but she personally hadn't checked it out. Slowly her mind drifted off to a dreamless sleep, and her body relaxed.

"Ms. Po" Relena shouted coming down the hallway in long strides. Sally Po sighed and allowed the girl to catch up. Relena upon catching her slowed to Water's pace and resumed talking. "Have you heard anything on Ms. Noin?" Sally silently shook her head no, Relena may be a friend but telling her could put Noin's life at risk. Relena sighed and choked back tears, Noin had been her confidante, not something to take lightly, and that was besides the fact that she knew her brother better than anyone else, even him. "I hope she turns up soon, I miss her," Relena said, "Miliardo's taken to not leaving his room he feels so guilty. Please do try and find her quickly Ms. Po." Relena quickly excused herself and left for a meeting with Lady Une. 

It was then that Sally almost took pity on her and told her, but she had made a promise and she wouldn't break it. She also made a vow to let Noin know that Zechs did care for her, and just how irregular his activities were, simply because Noin wasn't there.

"She's not on Mars." the Irishman said speaking strongly but quietly. "Shall we continue to try and track her down or shall we go after Merquise and lure him her out ma'am."

"Continue to try and find her, the longer she's away the less sane Zechs is Colt," the woman spoke. 

"If I may ma'am. Why do we need to find her?" Colt the irishman asked.

"She's the best there is Colt, and she killed our best assassin. Besides don't you think she's smart enough to come looking for us after she finds out what we're doing. That's all completely besides the point anyway there is a vendetta that still needs to settled." 

"Yes ma'am." with those words the tall red haired amn turned back to his partner, disconnecting with the old lady. "We continue to search." he sighed and flipped on his computer, his partner copying him.

"So where shall we start looking for the little bitch?" The japanese man asked.

"Absolutely anywhere, check the references from the database first however."

"Uhm, Colt they've deleted the file." the assistant said after looking for the file for a couple of minutes.

"That's why its on hardcopy you nitwit, now access the files and start looking again." Colt ordered and began his search for the former OZ Lieutenant once again as his ship took off on autopilot.

http://www.lngwp.20megsfree.com/index.html 


	6. Part 6

Title: Assailant part 6

Author: Reboo

Email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com

A/N: This part might be a little well lets just say it might not quite fit together, normally I just go and write and I'll just go back and add some stuff. But this time I actually wrote this part in three different sections, so if its sorta splotchy let me know. As always reviews are great. Hopefully this is a little longer, by the way does anyone know if peppermint candy canes are addictive because I'm beginning to think they are.

The laugh escaped Zechs lips as he caught a glance of himself in a window. It was a grim laugh, cold with knowledge of what had been and what will most uncertainly be, darkened by the years manifests. Death was cold and evil dark and his laugh seemed to currently personify both. Noin had been the only one to shed some light on his world and now with her missing, and because of him, his soul seemed to have drifted back to where it had been before she came, and the pain was quick becoming a comfort to his wandering soul.

He walked through the town, finding peace in its darkened streets. Even the drunkards had long ago deserted the street for the safety the indoors could offer. Days ago he had left, and silently he wondered if anyone even noticed he was missing, 'Noin would have,' he thought then smiled cruely, 'but she isn't there anymore.' Although he was tired and sore he still continued to walk as he had been doing, the spaceport was a couple of towns over, he'd just take a shuttle and go. The wind began to whip suddenly taking his long hair and swirling it about him. Grabbing his trench coat he pulled it tighter before the chills could start to come. Someone thought they had seen Noin on L2, but it was probably just Hilde. Hilde looked almost like a younger replica of Noin in some degrees, but yet completely different all the same. He'd go and check it out all the same, right now he'd check out any rumors of sitings of her. Maybe that way he would find her. Zechs stopped and looked up towards the sky, it had always been one of Noin's favorite things to look at. Silently he prayed that that and his heart would guide him to her.

The organization had been eliminating political powers for years now, taking over from the inside out, they were not simply assassins out for a good kill, but another power simply trying to take over. It surprised Noin to no end that they hadnt' seen it coming. They already had several operatives within the political ring that were in power and seemed like they were going to keep in office as well. 

She turned off the computer and leaned back in her chair. What was she going to do, Relena was already one of their targets, but a colony delegate was on plan to get assassinated tommorrow night, and she would have to stop it, the Preventers would be to easily noticed and the man might wait for another chance if he saw them, she'd have to be the one to stop him, there were hundreds of people on the orgs lists and the Preventers couldn't pick and choose who to protect, let alone right now she was on her own with only a little inside help. 

She'd go over strategies in the morning she decided and walked over to her bed and turned the light off. Tonight she would get a good sleep, that was if she could. Zechs was haunting her it seemed. She didn't know why but it was, it was almost as if something was terribly wrong but she couldn't tell what. Silently she had hoped to have been able to see him, but she wondered if it would do more good or bad.good. Then there was the chance of him not recognizing her with all the change as of late. 'Face it,' she thought,'your simply to caught up in what your doing, time is moving slow, and yet to fast at the same time.' It had been almost a month and a half since everything had begun. She had rested, recovered and was now wondering exactly what to do.

The next morning she awoke to the artificial sunlight on L4 streaming through the window. She wiped her eyes as she stood up and moved to close the blinds. Light was always irritating in the morning, she thought darkness was so much better and much more appreciated. Grogilly she went and put the kettle on the stove for tea, the smell of coffee in the morning made her sick. One reason why she had always tried to avoid Zech's and Sally's offices in the morning, they always seemed to be drinking gallons of it. The thought of her old partners brought her back reality and the fact that she needed to call Sally and tell her what was going on. 

Noin's weeks of hacking had payed off at last and she wanted Sally to know. She now knew whaat the org was doing, as well as their targets and workers. It would be a whole lot easier for Noin to spot their men out of the crowd now, and avoid them if she had to.

"Owe," she yelled after banging her knee into the table. "Blasted table, darn thing had to move on me." she muttered the last part under her breath. She pulled out the lone chair at the table and sunk into it and began to rub her knee. "Scheez, couldn't you have been a little nicer to me, huh ya dumb table." Fire said while looking straight at it. She began to run her knee again, that bump might actually bruise she mused. 'Me Noin, hurt by a stinkin table.' she said, 'my old cadets would most certainly have liked to have seen this. They always said I was twinkle toes. Guess I proved them wrong.'

"Oh, boy I think I most definitely need to call Sally, before I start naming appliances as well as talking to the table and myself, I've got to be going insane." she giggled.

Fire decidedly turned on the com link to Sally and patiently waited while it beeped, not much unlike her old alarm clock that had wound up shattered against the wall, after waking her up when she was in a bad mood.

"Awe, Karin. What is it." Sally said popping up onto the screen in her pajamas and not looking so well. She sneezed and looked apologetically back at Noin. 

"Blesh-you," Noin replied and Sally smiled at her friend reply. "I had some stuff to ask you, and some news to share with you, but since your sick I'll take care of it myself. And Sal you really need to take care of yourself. It's not like you to get sick." Noin smirked, "Ecspecially since you're the doctor."

Sally scowled and growled a playful shut up. Suddenly her attitude changed however and she looked down before looking back up and the expression on her face made Noin go quiet. "Zechs isn't well Noin." Water said simply. "Relena tells me he had locked himself in his room, no one knows if he was eating or not. Then a couple of days ago he took off." Sally coughed suddenly and covered her face. "Sorry 'bout that."

Noin's face was expressionless as she replied. "Don't worry 'bout it Sal. Now keep care, okay. And thanks for telling me about Zechs." Sally simply nodded and disconnected leaving Noin to her thoughts. Slowly Fire slumped and looked in her lap. 'Why would Zechs do this,' she pondered. 'He's done crazy stupid things before, yes, but not quite like this. This simply isn't like him, but then again he's a really hard person to read. He keeps on throwing new stuff your way.' She looked up at the bare ceiling, "You had to go and confirm my worries didn't you Zechs." she said to no one at all. Decinding she had a hard day ahead of her she headed to the shower, maybe, just maybe that would help clear her thoughts and straighten things out.

Disclaimer: Ha, Ha I've been forgetting this haven't I and haven't even realized it. Oh well Here it goes. Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me. Wow its finished, no wonder everyone gets sick of these things.


	7. part 7

Title: Assailant part 7  
Author: Reboo email: lngwp@oz.zzn.com   
  


A/N: Sorry this part took me so long, I was strapped for ideas. As you can see I was a little mad towards the beginning and the first line written that Kima says was actually my quote for the day because I was so mad I kept repeating, mostly at my notebook which wouldn't let me get paper out. As always reviews are wonderful, and thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I hope you like this part.

"Work you fuck'n piece a crappy shit." the japanese man yelled, banging at his computer monitor which had turned black.

"That's abuse Kima," the irishman laughed.

"Yeah, well you can come and fix it then Colt." the man challenged.

"Fine then," Colt answered and rolled his chair over, knocking Kima out of his position. One hit on the side of the computer monitor and it popped back to life. Colt laughed then stopped. "We have a new message from the org."

"What is it," Kima asked looking over the other man's shoulder.

"New orders, we're to proceed to L2. Are nosey Lt. has been spotted there, and we need to take care of one of L2's delegates, and Ms. Dorlian as well if we get the chance. We're to take care of it tonight."

"That soon," Kami replied and sat bak in his chair. Colt swiveled out of the way and allowed Kami to get back to his own computer.

"We'll check the meeting out, the easiest way to get in is probably going to be as a waiter however. Preventers never checks the food services at these events."

"All right then. Say when do we need to be ready to go by." Kami asked, he was a rookie and was tagging along as an assistant right now so he didn't know too much about things.

"Ready to go by 1600 hours, so we need to do our research and get moving." the irishman replied.

"What?" Kima almost shouted. "You mean to tell me the old fart didn't send us anything.

"Actually I didn't check," Colt replied calmly. "So why don't you do so now, and save us some time doing things."

Kima flicked the screen back on and sure enough the information was there. He forwarded the info to Colt's computer and they set to work.

Zechs had arrived last night on L2. He had checked himself into a quaint little hotel, and then this morning had gone to check out the sighting of Noin. 'Unfortunately,' he thought, 'it was Hilde just like I had thought it would be.' Since then he had been wandering around the streets, he didn't feel like going back to the hotel just yet. The artificial sky on L2 was a bright blue, a complete contrast to his mood. A dark crying storm would have been more befitting but there was no weather on L2, and if there was it was a glitch in the computer program that had caused it, and it was still just as artificial.

Deciding he needed some caffeine to keep himself awake he entered a small beaten up looking café. He sat down at a table, without much notice from the other patrons, who seemed to be in a similar state of distress as he. He ordered his coffee as a waitress came by, and when it came he drank it readily, the warmth seeming to renew some of his strength. He sat there and simply stared at the mug for a while after finishing it listening to the conversations of others in the room. One in particular caught his attention. 

"Yeah, the Vice Foreign Minister is here today. She's going to that delegate dinner." the man had said. It was the mention of Zech's little sister in conjunction with dinner that had caught his attention the most. He put his elbows on the table and began to play with the spoon in his cup. Preventers' security, or even hired security was excedingly horrible at such events he'd have to get and check it out for himself. Losing his little sister was not an option, and with that latest attack on her life, he wasn't trusting of anyone. 

Zechs laid his money and tip on the table and walked out into the fresh air, a nice change he realized, from the smell of coffee. Glancing at his watch quickly he decided to head straight back to the hotel and get ready for the delegate dinner. One way or another he was going to get in.

Noin looked at herself in the mirror in white collared shirt, bow tie, and black pants, and gave the bow tie another good tug securing it firmly where it was. She had gotten Karin Gespucci a job as a waiter at this evening's delegation dinner.

Her hair had been pulled back tightly into two french braids. It wouldn't do getting hair in people's soup, she laughed at that thought and how the delegates would have reacted if that did happen. Right now she was very grateful to Relena for letting her play with her hair. It was good practice. 

'I'm an hour early,' Noin thought as she checked the clock. 'I guess I could get my weapons ready as well then,' she said to herself pulling out a case full of what nots from under the bed. 'Today will most likely mean hand to hand combat,' she sighed looking at her stomach remembering clearly the pain she had experienced not that long ago as well as how long it had taken to heal. It had hurt her bad such as to the point where she didn't want to do so much as sit up. Those thoughts didn't stay in her mind for long however as she started to think of Zechs Merquise.

Sally's call that morning had unnerved her, mostly because her fear that something had been wrong was quite correct. She assembled the guns and took out several knives placing them strategically where she could in her outfit. there wasn't much allowance to hide things with a waiter's uniform, or at least not this one anyway. She lied down on the bed and turned her full attention to Zechs for the moment. She loved the man, but right at the moment she didn't have a clue as to what was running through his mind. She'd have to find him after tonight and explain things to him if only for his or her own sanity.

The locket though could be a problem, her and Sally had figured the org must have taken it when it didn't show up at the hospital. 'And if that's true , they'll go after him, so he's probably better off where he is now,' Noin thought which raised the problem of would looking for him send them straight to him. 

She put the rest of these thoughts to rest quickly however. She'd need a clean properly working mind when she went to the dinner, so she set the alarm by the bed for 10 of four, giving her enough time after she woke up to reach the dinner in time, and laid down to take a nap.

By quarter after four all the waiters, and other helpers with L2's delegate dinner were there, and were ready to go, including Noin who was trying not to pace. She could recognize two of the men from the org's files. Apparently the org had switched their plans almost last minute and sent different people, which made her wonder why they needed to men to get rid of one man.

This made her very nervous as well. Maybe they were going after someone else as well. Something she didn't know, which meant someone might actually wind up losing their life tonight after all.

Then there was the man in the shadows. It was all very unnerving to her. She looked around the room, and spotted the man again. His outline seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. 'Maybe its Heero,' she had thought then corrected herself, 'No it couldn't be, he's playing guard for Sanc right now. She sighed inwardly. It was almost as if the man was staring right at her, but she needed to get a new plan together to deal with the two men if need be, and he was quite distracting.

'A lot, like Zechs,' she thought and then quickly dismissed it as the headwoman began giving out her orders Luckily enough for Noin she had wound up serving the L2 delegate the org was after, but the japanese man she recognized was serving Relena. Somehow she'd have to make sure Relena didn't get hurt.

Fire nodded her head, and her two braids danced , as she gave her acknowledgement of the orders just given. In not quite 20 minutes they would begin to serve the appetizers and give out the drinks, until then they could relax and chat. Her eyes followed the tall red haired men, and the shorter japanese one as they left their line up to go sit at the table. 

She moved so she could hear the conversation, and leaned against the wall, but was distracted again as she felt someone's eyes bearing into the back of her. She silently questioned whether or not to go and talk to the man, but if he was a preventer she'd give away his position so she decided against it and tried to concentrate on the task ahead of her. She began to chat to other people while listening in on the other men's shop talk to cover what she was doing and promote her new attitude for the time being. Colt and Kima were the men's names and they were going to strike tonight and on both the delegate and the Vice Foreign Minister, she learned while listening to them, That piece of information could help her greatly, and couldn't help but smile when she realized her disguise had fully worked so far.

Zechs peered through the shadows in the preparation room for the dinner. He had entered without notice, a good sign for him, a bad one for those who needed protection. He was continually scanning the room for something out of the ordinary but hadn't found anything yet, one woman in particular however kept on catching his attention. 

The lady was a waiter, one in the normal outfit, but she had this bright red hair, which had been neatly pulled back into two french braids, if he could remember the name for those correctly. He also noticed with a smirk that she had a good body. He made a mental note to himself to find out her name later. Sometimes she seemed to stare back at him, he noticed, and was actually interested in knowing if she could actually spot him. To have spotted him she'd need to have a keen eye and that was something the Preventer's and Sanc were always looking for. Another thought popped up into his head as he stood in the shadows as well, 'how had just the sight of this woman brightened his dim mood so much.'

A/N: Few I finally finished typing that, that seemed to take forever, any suggestions for the next part would be greatly appreciated.


	8. part 8

Title: Assailant Part 8  
Author: Reboo  
email: rlw1985@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Thank-you for the suggestions given to me, I've used some of them, hopefully to your satisfaction. Reviews are great, and very welcomed. As always thank-you to those of you who have reviewed. By the way if anyone wants to chat just email me, I don't have aim so, I'm outta luck there. Now on with the fic.   


The band started to play as the delegates readily entered the dining hall, eagerly awaiting their dinners. Relena and the L2 delegate, Fuller, that the org was after, were there as well like they were supposed to be. The org's assassins, Noin, and Zechs payed full attention to the two of them coming in along with the rest of the crowd. This had been a big group of delegates but the three peaking in from the prep room, and the one in the shadows took notice of everyone's movements. Nothing seemed to get bye their eyes as they steadily gazed onward.   
  
The delegates were quick to seat themselves as they entered chatting the entire time. However Fuller, one of the L2 delegates switched places with someone next to Relena. Noin groaned as she saw this. Now both Relena, and the L2 delegate were both getting served by the Japanese org member. This made her worry, she would have to be especially careful of what was going on at Relena's table now, not something that was very easy with the current crowd of people.   
  
Waiters were quickly dispersed throughout the room, and as Noin started serving people she made sure to keep a watchful glance at the Japanese man serving both Relena and Fuller. Drinks and the appetizers were distributed without problems, and neither assassin made a move on The Vice Foreign Minister, or the L2 delegate, which greatly pleased Lucrezia Noin.   
  
Somehow when the assassins did make their move, Noin would have to be able to prevent it or prevent the receiving person of the assassin's graces from taking what was offered them. She pondered her ideas as she took the orders of the people she was serving and went back to the prep room. Silently she handed the slip with their orders to the head person and waited for her turn to go back and serve the delegates.   
  
Music floated back into the room she was in slightly calming her uneasy nerves. Noin could always pull the fire alarm, to stop everything that was going on, but the preventers would most likely stop her before she could pull one, or they'd catch her right after she had pulled it, and lord only knew if she could out run one of their bullets. Security might be poor at the dinners but the preventers were told to shoot to subdue those who tried to cause mischief at any of these sorts of events. 'There always is the possibility of calling in a bomb in the building.' she thought. 'But then again that will probably take to long to do anything,' she recalled how long it took preventers to normally react to these things and their time was slagging bad. 'I guess I'll just have to act upon my instincts and do what the situation calls for.' she decided while still waiting for her part of the orders to be filled. Then it hit her she had the knock out solution in her pocket, she could always get him with it before he could do anything, but to do that she'd have to be in the shadows.   
  
Zechs stood silently in the shadows hiding where the Preventers doing guard duty wouldn't notice him, not that there were many of them to begin with, but it was always better to be safe then sorry. Proceedings seemed to be going normal enough, the concert band was playing a wonderful piece whose title he couldn't quite remember, and the delegates were chatting away discussing political business as well as personal affairs.   
  
The door opened slightly as the food began to be served. He turned his head to watch the entrance of the waiters, the red haired one that had caught his attention was first out to serve people, doing her job quickly and efficiently, making sure to keep everyone happy. She did her job and returned to the prep room, then he noticed her curious behavior as she discretely slipped back out again and hid herself within the shadows, she seemed to be paying particular attention to the waiters serving his sister's table. Then as the man carrying the food came out carrying the food for his sister and the L2 delegate she backed up behind the man and pulled him into the shadows. From what Zechs could tell she knocked out the poor man or something of the sort because a few moments later she emerged from the shadows but the man didn't. Noticing this odd event Zechs began to make his way along the wall to where she had been, but he wasn't the only one who had noticed this odd occurrence. The tall Irishman had as well, and was now making his way towards where his partner had last been after finishing serving the delegates that were his responsibility.   
  
Noin went and got new food for the delegates whose food had most likely been poisoned and returned carrying a new tray. She quickly served Relena and Fuller, apologizing for how late their food was, and ignoring the odd look Relena kept on giving her. 'It's almost as though she recognizes me, but she can't quite place my face.' Lucrezia noted with slight amusement, then retreated to the darkness of the walls to go check on the Japanese man she had disabled of for the moment.   
  
As she approached the back hallway she had hidden the man in, she noticed two other figures in the shadows one approaching the japanese man, and one kneeling over the man. The first she quickly recognized as the Irishman, that always accompanied the japanese man, and the second one looked strangely like Zechs Merquise Noin thought studying his figure.   
  
Deciding staying there wasn't a wise decision to make, she quickly took flight from the area, and headed to another back hallway on the other side of the room, one she had already checked out, and that wasn't being surveyed. Moving quickly she headed away, but not before Zechs Merquise caught sight of her fleeing form. Hearing the shuffling of feet, the Irishman turned and saw Zechs' form following that of Noin's. He moved quickly and followed the two of them after waking his partner up with sniffing salts. They could take care of Fuller, and Relena later on.   
  
"Move, it," Colt ordered lifting Kima up to his feet, the lady who knocked you out is making an exit for the back door on the other side." Kima simply nodded in return acknowledging his understanding, and followed the other man, while clutching his head. He was still a bit dizzy, but managed to follow along steadily anyway.   
  
Noin noticed the men following her and began to quicken her pace as she entered the back hallway and began to make her way towards an exit. The music still drifted listlessly to her ears, and silently she had to wonder how the preventers had not seen or heard anything going on backstage at this event. 'Atleast Relena's safe,' she muttered under her breath, and rounded another corner in this pathway of mazes.   
  
Zechs noticed the quickening of the woman's feet in front of him, and picked up his pace as well. Maybe he could catch her. The woman seemed a complete mystery to him, especially her behavior. He slipped around the next corner, and stopped suddenly, it had gotten darker the farther into the maze he seemed to wander, and now he had lost sight of her. Scanning the area with his eyes he saw nothing, and trying to simply hear her he still couldn't hear anything except for the men's feet behind him.   
  
He decided to turn left and as he did so, a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled him into a closet. One hand covered his mouth, while the other pressed a gun to his side. His senses took over as he stood there, and watched the other men pass by, neither had noticed them, but then again there was no reason for them too. She smelled faintly of lilacs he realized when he began to pay more attention to his surroundings. The woman holding him captive had made no requests and had not even spoken to him at all giving him plenty of time to study what he could of her. She was normal height for a woman, but had a very petite build, yet from the grip she had on him, he could tell she was strong. So he silently waited for her to make her move.   
  
Noin studied the man who she held captive as the men from the org passed bye. His breath on her hand was hot and heavy making her tingle with a sort of excitement as he twitched against the gun she held to his side. Now wondering just how to let him go without making a scene she decided to speak up, but her voice as she did so just incase it was Zechs Merquise, because everything about the man she now held hostage screamed his name. "You should be more careful," Noin said releasing her grip on the man's mouth but keeping the gun to his side. "They could have killed you," she added almost mockingly.   
  
"They could have killed you as well, if they had tried harder." Zechs spoke up and as his thick tenor reached Noin's ears she knew who it was without a shadow of a doubt.   
  
"You shouldn't meddle in things you don't understand." she added jabbing the gun into his side, being careful to leave out his name, as not to give her away.   
  
"When it concerns my sister I need to meddle in it, it's my duty, as well as my privilege." Zechs replied smoothly making Noin somewhat mad. She wasn't used to being on the end of his smooth it over, righteous talks, if that's what you could call this.   
  
"Then I suggest you learn not to meddle in things," Noin breathed dangerously in his ear then took off down the hallway, had she stayed there any longer she might have done something she would regret later on. Zechs always had an effect on her, and back there was no different, she had had to hold herself back. Now she'd have to walk around for a couple of hours she decided, Relena and Fuller would be fine for the time being.   
  
Zechs stood there as his now red haired beauty left him behind. It had taken a couple of seconds but he had recognized her as being Noin. He ran his fingers across his lips remembering how she had just been there only moments ago threatening him in her own way. 'I shouldn't have let her go,' he realized dropping his hand back to his side. "But I will find you Noin," Zechs vowed as he stood there in the dark closet of the hallway.   
  
Colt, and Kima were still angrily wandering about the premises of the dining hall by the time Noin had taken off completely. They had lost sight of Kima's attacker not long after starting the pursuit making them even more irritated.   
  
"Where could the witch have gone," Kima said rubbing his head absentmindedly.   
  
"It doesn't matter now," Colt said speaking up. "We already know her name, we'll simply pay her a visit after we find out where she's staying and make sure she does not mess with us again." Colt said steadily heading for their vehicle. There was no use in going back to the dinner now, they couldn't accomplish what they had come there to do now unless they made a big scene, which was in no way a good idea.   
  
A/N: I'm sorta stumped right now with what to do in the next part suggestions are always great, and will most likely make me write quicker. thanks bye.   
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, I am really starting to hate this thing I never remember to put it up so here I go. Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me, so obviously if you thought they did your hallucinating and need to find a phyc doctor. 

http://www.lngwp.20megsfree.com/index.html 


	9. 9

Title: Assailant Part 9

Author: Reboo

Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com

A/N: Sorry this part is so late, I was banned from the computer for a while, and then had some work to do on my site. Also there's a part in here I don't quite like, and I also deleted a part I was going to put in. If something seems like its missing or an idea seems to quacked please let me know. As always reviews are greatly appreciated, this is my longest part so far 5 and ¾ pages typed so I would definitely appreciate the reviews..

Zechs had found out quite easily where Noin was staying and was now slipping into her hotel room, he'd simply wait for her return. As he slipped the lock he opened the door and walked in to a clean, and orderly room. Noin had always been very organized. Her laptop had been left on top the television, and her duffle bag was lying across the spare bed. Obviously she had not been here for too long. He shut the door with his foot and picked up the laptop as he passed to the empty bed. He'd check out what she had been up to lately. 

He noted with slight annoyance while the computer finished booting up that it was password protected. He had always left all the hacking to Noin, and was beginning to regret it. He sighed and began attempting to figure out her password. He went through a mental list of things. Noin, Lucrezia, Relena, gundam, tauras, he even attempted using his own names to open the computer. Nothing seemed to work then it him him, and he tried Antoinne, he had once overheard her and Treize talking about a man named Antoinne. The name in fact did work, and he was allowed access to the desktop, however most of her files were also password protected so it took him quite a while to get everything opened. 

When he had most everything opened he sat down and began to read, he'd wait here for her to come back, not that he had any plan on what to say.

Noin walked down the partially lit hallway to her hotel room. Something wasn't quite right though she noticed. The door had marks on it where the lock was, and there was a faint glow coming out from underneath the door as well she noted bending down to get a closer look at the disheveled carpet. Whoever had entered her room, was not a small person. The carpet had been pushed down farther then someone her size would have pushed it down. 'There is the advantages of staying in a hotel that isn't exactly the best,' she thought standing back up and drew her loaded gun that she had not had use for earlier. Hopefully she wouldn't have use of it now either. 

As quietly as she could she unlocked her door and slid in, shutting it softly behind her. Her adrenaline began to kick in, as soon as she entered and she could feel her heart racing. The television had been what was letting off the light, and as she neared closer to where the beds were she decided to lower her weapon, something was making her nervous but she sensed she knew who was in the room. The man did not flinch as she neared the beds, making a creak. It was Zechs she noted from the corner of the small hallway she could easily recognize him now. Zechs continued to flip through the channels as not taking any notice of her. At least now she could relax knowing it was him, but she did not put her gun away, she kept it out as she passed in front of the bed he was occupying to sit down on the other one.

"Hello," Zechs said softly as she walked by him.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing her?" Noin asked faking anger, she didn't really mind seeing him that much.

"I could ask you the same thing Noin." Zechs spoke turning off the TV, casting the room into a world full of shadows. He stared at her hard. "You could have told me what was going on."

"How long have you known?" Noin asked paying no attention to his latter statement. She layed back on the bed, she did not want to look him in the eyes, she felt like a small child being caught in a game of Hide and Seek. 

"Only after you pulled me into the closet back there." He watched her as she sighed, and effortlessly put her gun away, safety back on thankfully. "You've completely changed your looks. Why?" he asked but she didn't grace him with an answer.

"So you didn't recognize me," Noin asked or rather stated already knowing the answer. She was pleased her ident switch had worked.

"No, but this is a lot further then you would have normally gone to hide yourself in the crowds. I never even imagined you with long hair, but it looks good on you," Zechs slipped in, he didn't want to make her angry, but truth was he completely believed it, Noin looked gorgeous to him, but of course she almost always had.

Noin smiled, and a blush rose to her cheeks, but it was hidden but the darkness around her. "Did you read everything on my laptop?" she asked.

Zechs simpy nodded his head yes, and Noin caught the gesture nodding as well to acknowledge it. "About that vendetta Noin, you deleted all the files on it. What was it, or rather what is it?"

Noin sighed. "Lets just say my father hurt them badly, and he gave me the key to taking them down. That's not to mention that I killed the leading Lady's brother, and son in battle." she stopped there though at the sound of familiar voices in the hallway, ones that seemed a little to familiar. She sat up quickly and mouthed 'we have to go' and headed towards the window. They were on the ground floor so they could easily get out. Zechs obligingly followed staying close to her as she led him to the back parking area.

He stood there as she hot wired a bike, knowing it was the quickest way to go, so he kept his mouth shut, and stood guard as the noises in the hotel, most likely from Noin's room became louder. Soon enough though the bike was ready to go, and she saddled it waiting for him to acompany her.

"We can't stay here forever you know, so are you coming with me or finding your own ride?" Noin elegantly raised an eyebrow and stared at him waiting for an answer. Zechs smirked at her familiar gesture and hopped on behind her. Revving the engine once more, she knocked out the support and they left the lot.

"She got away," Colt yelled tossing the laptop into the wall. Colt was making quite a commotion and the people in the surrounding rooms began calling security. Colt and Kima left through the window as well and shot out the light that lit the way to the lot.

"She wasn't the only one there." Kima said while they were leaving. "And that's besides the point that we came to late, I told you we should have come sooner.

Colt ignored the last comment. "How do you know that?" Colt said turning on the younger man, he was the teacher not the student and did not like being treated like a student.

"The last channel was on a hot chicks channel, and both beds were recently occupied." Kima said walking over to his bike in the back lot. 

"My bike," Colt yelled suddenly taking a good look at the lot. "the bitch must have taken my bike."

"Calm down Colt," Kima said smiling. "Now we can trace her."

Colt perked up at this thought now he'd get his bike back and he'd be able to find one of the women he was after. Quickly he took Kima's bike and left, Kima could find his own way back, and this way he got working a lot faster, he hadn't brought the tracker with him.

Zechs had pointed the way to where he was staying and as they arrived and parked, the two of them sat there in silence.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later Zechs," Noin said slowly as he got off the bike. Zechs simply stood there in response staring at her, it wasn't safe for her to be alone, and he had so many questions still gnawing at him to ask her.

"Listen Noin, why don't you stay for a while. I promise I won't try anything and besides you do need some help with them." He hoped this last part would hook her, she wasn't one to turn down help when she knew she needed it.

Lucrezia simply smirked. "I can't drag you into this," she said plainly. It would hurt her too much if something were to happen to him because of her.

"Too late Noin, I already am a part of this one, besides they already know who I am by now most likely." 

Noin bit her lip and sighed. He was right of course, so she resigned to her fate for the evening and let him help her off the bike and accompanied him to his room.

They chatted about her current predicament, and what to do about it, but before they really got anywhere there was a knock at the door. Both of them got up to answer it and as they did, Colt opened their window and through a can of knock out gas in the room. Before they could react both of them passed out in lumps on the floor.

Kima and Colt were quick to act and soon gathered their hostages up and took them with them to their shuttle.

When Zechs and Noin awoke it was to find themselves in a dim lit room, sporting handcuffs. The room was spacious and bare with metal floors and walls, and a door with a very small barred window. The ceiling however was like an office ceiling sporting pannels that could be easily moved and replaced.

If the walls were replaced with stone Noin could picture a dungeon perfectly. The dirt floor, rats, horrible sanitation. Which would have fit her ironic mood, but she still didn't want it. Slowly she righted herself to a sitting position. Two months, for two whole months plus some change she had stayed hidden from them, she meets up with Zechs and she gets captured. 

Lucrezia stole a quick glance at Zechs, who had obviously woken up before her, and took as good a look at him as she could. He was staring off into space again, obviously absorbed in his own thoughts.

This was the first time either one of them had been captured, not once had they ever been in this situation. They had always been smart enough before to avoid this, even though they had been trained for it. Noin still wasn't quite sure what would happen next, but she did hope their captors were not like Colonel Une. No way did she want a version of her, she was ruthless. Noin did not have to wait long to find out what would happen next however as the door opened and two guards came in and escorted her from the room.

She went stoic allowing the guards to guide her along to here they were going. She had to push her emotions down, for some reason she felt like she was meeting the head woman, whose name was never disclosed.

Zechs simply stood and watched her being taken away. He couldn't do anything right this second to help, but given enough time he'd develop a plan to get out of wherever they were. Hopefully they would not hurt her but likely hood of that was slim. He gazed through the bars her safety was at a major risk and he could do nothing to stop what was coming.

Lucrezia Noin memorized guard positions and corridors as they led her along. Obviously they didn't think she was too smart. The men beside her were quiet, and as they entered the elevator she was harshly pushed in. Not being able to use her hands to balance she fell due to the force of the push. Ignoring the men's laughing bouts she turned and got a good look at the panel with the floor buttons. There was twelve floors, she'd have to remember that. Wuickly she scooted to the wall and pushed herself up. No sooner had she done that then the elevator stopped and the men turned and yanked her around. The guards were obviously enjoying this.

'These men are definitely like Une,' Noin thought bitterly as they stopped walking. They jerked her around to face a door.

"In there," the man grunted, "she's waiting for you." He opened the door and Noin walked in, the door slamming loudly behind her. She cringed trying not to jump.

the lady in the room had her back to Fire. Noin assessed the woman in front of her. She was stocky, and appeared slightly elderly. Lucrezia tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, how could a woman like this run the org. Sure she appeared somewhat brutal but the elderly were often lead astray, evidence of that was Duke Dermail.

Later on Noin fell mercilessly to the ground, as the door clicked shut behind her. It was locked now, and the guards outside were probably wishing it wasn't. They probably wanted a turn at her as well.

She grinned hopelessly at the floor, somewhere she noticed Zechs staring at her, but with only the thin strands of light coming through the door he couldn't tell what had happened to her. She didn't want him to see anyway. The old lady had beaten her up pretty bad. Noin chuckled inwardly she had stood up to the old fart, not given her anything except her pseudo name and ident. Maybe that had been what set her off. Whoever the old lady was, she was strong. That was for sure.

Noin let loose a sigh as she felt a warmth on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to focus on something, most particularly whatever was warm. It took her a few seconds but she was able to discern the figure in front of her. It was Zechs, he was holding her face face, staring at her, with a concerned look in his eyes. 

"Noin," he whispered trying to get her to answer him, she seemed dazed, he could tell something was wrong. 

"Hello Zechs," she muttered pressing her face deeper into his hands. They felt comforting to her. 

Zechs stared at her harder, 'they must have hurt her,' he growled. He couldn't make out any damage done to her, but he could feel the slice in her cheek. Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. 'Noin,' Zechs believed was too good of a person for this to happen to and the fact that it did mad his blood boil.

Lucrezia Noin fell asleep, who knew what goddamn hour it was, definitely not Zechs. He slid to the wall and leaned against it watching Noin sleep before he himself drifted off as well. At least this time it was not induced.

Sally bolted up right in bed coughing badly. 'Noin,' she thought, 'she was supposed to call again this morning.'

"Wufei," Sally shouted as best as she could. Since he was nice enough to come over here and help her out, she had gotten him to agree to answer her calls and take messages. He would know if Noin had called, even if the chauvinist had said she needed to stay in bed and away from the phone. 

"What?" Wufei said grumpily poking his head in the doorway.

"Did anyone call for me this morning." Sally asked sneezing at the end of her sentence.

"No," Wufei answered in a softer voice this time, and he tucked her in before leaving.

Sally leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes, she was too tired to think but she needed to. If Noin hadn't called that morning something was wrong. Noin was never late. Sally sighed, maybe she should tell one of the guys or Relena. Making decisions right now was not something she was up to however so she tried to rest as well as possible in her miserable state.

"Thanks Duo," Relena said hanging up the phone. 'So brother you're here on L2, and you were even here yesterday and didn't come to say hello.' she thought. Wondering over to her couch in her hotel suite she sat down. "Shall I look for you or not?" she asked the empty room. Relena stared blankly at the ceiling. "I think I'll find you," she smirked, "and I'll have Heero help me as well," she added happily. That way the work would most definitely get done quicker.


	10. part10

Assailant Part 10

Reboo

Rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com

A/N:  Sorry this took so long, left hand kept going numb.  Thank-you by the way to Chibi Tsuki for your review it gave me the ideas I needed to start this chapter off.  As always reviews would be wonderful, and thank-you to those of you have reviewed thus far.  

"Colt, Kima, come in please." The old woman said in a sing-song voice.  That voice the men knew could mean their death, and they looked warily at each other before entering.

"Take your seats please."  She said gesturing to the two in front of her desk as she got up and turned back on them.  The mens stomachs churned slightly as they obediently sat down.

"This man you've taken in along with Karin Gespucci."  She paused a second still keeping her back towards them.  "Who is he?"

Colt shuddered and spoke quiuckly trying to hide his fear.  "We believe he is Zechs Merquise, otherwise known as Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Is he not the same man who was looking for Lucrezia Noin." She added with a hint of irritation.

"Yes ma'am."  Kima spoke up.

"Have you asked him where she is?"

"Well no ma'am," Kima sputtered.  "It didn't occur to us, to think about it."

"That is obvious, Kima."  The woman stated, anger now evident in her voice and she turned suddenly and slammed her hands on the table making it shake slightly and sending a horrible noise throughout the room.  Both men jumped slightly in their charis.  This did not seem to good.   "Do you know why we do what we do so meticulously." She said staring them down.

Neither of them were brave enough to speak so she simply took her seat and continued on, folding her hands in her lap and leaning over her desk.  "I guess then I'll start at explaining what we are doing." She leaned back and placed her feet on the table, she was enjoying scaring these two.  It was actually quite funny to her.

"We are slowly canceling out, and taking over political positions breaking down the current system from the inside out before seizing complete control.  Now you do know we are militaristic."  They nodded adamantly, yes.

"Good." She smiled, at least they knew something.  "Then you know we don't like the current rule system.  Truly we are not the one's gaining power however, this is an assignment from a wealthy businessman.  Jumbles such as the ones you two have made put a severe strain on our system."  The two gulped and she smiled, this was almost too much fun.

"Having someone there at the dinner playing guard means someone is onto us.  They could shut down two major operations."  She paused again letting this sink in.  "The take over, and the entire assassins network.  Now you see our problem boys."

They nodded emphatically.  "This is why Lucrezia Noin is such a threat." She continued.  "Noin was trained with us till the age of five3, when her father took her home disregarding our orders.  Given Noin's military background, if she gets curious she'll come after us, most likely one by one, the style her father preferred.  This is why she is extremely dangerous, and there's more as well.  She also holds the key to our mobile suit storage center which has not been opened in fifteen years.  This due to the fact that the hanger is bio scanned and only Antoinne and Lucrezia Noin can open it.  Unfortunately enough the men who killed Antoinne stupidly burned his body.  Still there is more however.  Do you remember that vendetta I spoke of."  Both men nodded as she left her chair and paced, this subject always unsettled her stomach.

"Noin killed my youngest brother Fortunato in hand to hand combat at the age of 14 while my brother was 28, and an instructor at the time.  I do not know exactly what happened, but our Miss Noin is a force to be reckoned with when she so chooses."

Her men stared dubiously at her, she was human and she had shown it for once.  It was an odd site to see.  "Ma'am would you like us to bring him to you?"

She responded by nodding her head and waving them out of her office.  She would need a couple of seconds to recollect herself before her new guest arrived.  Sometimes being a hostess was not as easy as it looked.

Noin rolled over groggily and opened her eyes.  'There still isn't any damn light in here,' she muttered under her breath.  She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.  Man did she ever wish this had just been a nightmare, but unfortunately, no such luck.  Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she took a sweep of the room.  Zechs was sleeping against the wall not to far away, and she blushed as she faintly recalled his hands on her face earlier.  The slightest of touches could invoke emotions in her she did not normally feel, and they scared her to a certain extent.  Yawning she rolled onto her back and took a good look at the ceiling.  

"Office ceiling, huh?" she thought.  That could be their undoing, it was a good escape route only problem was how to get up there without the guards noticing and could they manage it in handcuffs.

Her stomach growled loudly and Noin moaned.  "Why didn't I eat lunch or dinner yesterday when I had the chance."  Zechs heard this though, as he had simply been closing his eyes.  He let an amused smile play on his lips.  In a time like this she was thinking of food, not about how her injuries were, or an escape route, but food.  

Zechs laughed inwardly as he watched Noin, he could see Duo acting the same way, but Noin, it had surprised him.  He was even more surprised however as the door opened and two men came in and pulled him to his feet.  He stared at Noin for a moment and she stared right back at him.  He knew she knew what was going to happen to him, and as he looked at her through the light allowed he could see the silent support in her gaze as he turned and left with the men, most likely to meet the same person Noin had, and he murmured a silent prayer that he not tell anything, as they walked along.

Sally woke up mid afternoon feeling much better and jumped out of bed and got dressed.  She was resolved in what she was going to do, she would tell Wufei what she knew, and get his advice on the situation.  

"Wufei," she called leaving her room.

"Get back in bed onna," Wufei yelled over the backside of the living room couch.

Sally ignored him and sat in the stuffed chair opposite him.  "There's something I need to tell you."

"What," he replied impatiently.

"A mission went bad," she said slowly and deliberately.  

Wufei immediately snapped to attention, even he was not one to ignore something like this, so he took in every detail as she spoke.

"Call Relena," he said after she was finished.

Sally tilted her head questionably in his direction, so he explained.

"Relena, and Noin are close right now.  Probably even more so than with Zechs or you.  They act like sisters.  Naturally Relena might know Noin's habits better, and that be useful in pulling some ropes when needed."

"Fine," Sally responded and went to her study to call Relena.

Approximately an hour later Relena finally hung up the phone, and leaned back.  She rubbed her temples trying in vain to relieve the stress.  Her brother and Noin, caught, and by some old OZ lackie group.  She'd need to get up and pack, in an hour she had a flight to L4.  Then from there she would be meeting Sally and the gundam pilots.  All the pilots had agreed to find their MIA's.

All of the gundam pilots in fact seemed to be quite fond of Miss Noin, as Quatre called her, which had Relena amused to no end, apparently they had become quite attached to her in a way throughout the wars.  'These thought will have to continue later,'  Relena thought as she sat up straight again.  There was work to be done.

Zechs dropped to his knees as soon as the guards closed the door.  The old lady could definitely hit hard, and he had to wonder if she was on steroids.  It was unnatural for someone that old to be that strong.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Noin watching him, but she obviously had something else on her mind.  Slowly and painfully he got up and made his way over to her.  

She was gazing at the ceiling, he followed her gaze, obviously she did not want to speak right now, it seemed.

"Tonight," she whispered, "When there's only one guard at the door.  They're not going to play nice forever, especially not if this is nice." She turned her gaze from the ceiling to him, his sharp intakes of breath had brought her attention back to him, and she could not help but stare.

Zechs could not stand to stare back in her eyes however, for some reason they appeared to hold too much truth, and too much sentiment.  So he rested his head on her shoulder instead.  He could feel her flinch slightly at his movement, but her muscles relaxed just as quick.  Even in the current tormenting position she still brought him peace, and he found this very amazing, so he dwelt on this as he fell asleep.

Noin leaned her head on top of his as she heard his breathing lengthen out, and become softer, he was asleep.  She sighed hopefully her plans would work, and she still had her feminine charms about her, she hoped.  Lucrezia needed to get the lone guard at night, or what she assumed was night to open the door so she could steal his keys.  This plan had to work however, if it did not it could mean the potential loss of a body part, not something very appealing.  She would definitely need her wits about her now.  

Relena and Sally sat on the sofa in the large suite, as the guys settled themselves down.  "Any suggestions on what to do," Relena asked to get the ball rolling.

"Infiltrating," Trowa spoke up, but Sally shot it down, commenting that it would take too long.

"Systems hacking, then a team sent in to get them out." Quatre said looking intently at the wall.

"That could definitely work," Sally agreed.

Relena simply nodded, a basic solution had been figured out much quicker then she expected.  "Listen, do you think you could have the logistics done and be ready to go by tonight, I don't want them in there any longer then absolutely necessary."

The boys nodded in agreement.  "Great," Relena said and got up and went to the window.  She placed her hand gently upon it, somewhere down there in what looked like a peaceful city, was a group of maniacs running around ready to end her life, and the lives of those she loved.  Inwardly she moaned, some days life just seemed so cruel.

Noin was grinding her teeth in anger by the time only one guard was left stationed at the door.  For some reason her blood was boiling, and normally she was a calm person, but now she was not and she had to bite back her anger as she staggered to the door.

"Excuse me," she said in a deceivingly sweet voice.  The guard turned and looked at her through the bars.  "Can you get me a drink?" she asked a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sure," he muttered and went to get her something to drink.  Technically he was not supposed to do this, but he could not help feeling sorry for her.

Noin grinned as the man unlocked the door to hand her a drink, it was strangely ironic that this man's kindness would be his downfall.  Quickly she reached for his wrist and wrenched him inside.

Zechs who had been standing beside the door grabbed the man's weapon as soon as he hit the ground.  Keys however were not that easily seen.  In a panic the guard instinctively reached for his buzzer on the side of his belt, to alert the building to an escape.  Lucrezia picked up on this however, and knowing that Zechs would not shoot reached down and quickly snapped the man's neck.

She could hear the sickening sound as it happened, and felt the man go limp.  She could not bring herself to pause in her actions however, and began searching for his keys, at the very least it kept her mind off what she had just done.

Zechs had heard the sickening sound as it happened as well.  He could not bring himself to believe that she had just done that.  In a way he thought maybe it was necessity, but it could have been avoided.  Still though, his dear, sweet beloved Noin had just killed another human being without a second thought.  He had never seen her act like this before.

Even as she undid his cuffs, and he hefted her up to the ceiling he could bring himself to look at her, but when she went to help him up, he had to.  When he looked at her face, he saw no compassion, maybe a hint of hurt in her eyes, but no recollection of what she had just done.  

Noin bowed her head, and looked away as she pulled Zechs up, she could tell he was ashamed of her.  'Don't think on it Noin, just keep moving,' she kept repeating to herself and that's just what she did, kept moving.  Not to far behind her Zechs followed, but she knew now was not a good time to talk, and in fact she needed to simply find her way out, nothing else compared to that right now.


	11. p11

Assailant: Part 11   
By: Reboo   
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com   
  
A/N: I got a 96 on my English exam using Blue Sub # 6 as a literary source, I'm so happy. Oh well. Sorry this took so long, and I know its really short, but I have a writers block on this story. I'm stumped. Suggestions would be wonderful right now, even flames would be perfectly welcomed. Just ideas, I need ideas. I'm desperate. So, this is why you're getting a very short part right now. Oh yeah, everything after paragraph three is improve, first draft. As always thanks for the reviews, I love em, and on occasion they are what keep me writing so please keep on telling me what you think.   
  
~Yonder~   
  
She tried to empty out her head as she continued crawling. 'There should be a quiet place around her,' she thought trying to filter the noise around her out. There was Zechs breathing behind her, and the slight hum of lights, and a much louder, sort of humming, grinding sound in front of her. 'The elevator,' she realized and stopped, normally the stair well would be down the hallway.   
  
Carefully she slid the ceiling panel next to her over and peered down. The hallway was empty, and just like she figured, the stairwell was at the end of it.   
  
She moved over, grasped the metal frame and swung down landing hard on her feet. She cringed and looked back up, wavering only slightly. Zechs followed suite and landed down hard behind her. He looked even worse in the light. 'Get a hold of yourself Noin,' she thought, and motioned for the gun.   
  
She watched his muscles tighten as he flinched. He was hesitant to give it to her, but he handed it over anyway. Quickly she turned on her heels and started down the hallway.   
  
Zechs quickly followed staying only a step behind her. He may have let her have the gun, but he sure hoped she would not have to use it. It had been such a long time since he had seen anyone die, minus the man in their holding cell. The door opened swiftly, and he looked up the flight of stairs, most definitely not a short distance. Only seconds later the alarm bell rang.   
  
"Ah, shit," he heard Noin mutter. That had always been her answer when they got caught leaving somewhere. He smiled a little, maybe his friend was not gone. The metal railing beneath his hands was cold, and he took a slight comfort to that, and kept moving forward. There were no sounds yet to anyone entering the stairwell, surprisingly.   
  
"Number Twelve," Zechs shouted up to Noin over the alarm. Noin looked over her shoulder and nodded. It would most likely be the safest route out. They were met with guards as soon as they exited the stairway. He made sure to be careful enough just to knock the men out, and noticed Noin did the same thing, as looked up from taking his last guard out.   
  
Noin kept on moving, she did not know where to go from here. They kept their backs pressed to the wall, and continued on, checking each corner before they rounded it. All the guards seemed to be vacant from their postitions. They arrived at the front desk, and ran out, the receptionist not paying any mind to them. The lady did not seem to think it any out of order.   
  
"Man, something just doesn't feel right." Duo moaned sitting on the bumper of the van parked only blocks away from their friends.   
  
"For once I have to agree with you Maxwell," Wufei stated, leaning back against the side of the van.   
  
"I don't think we need to go in." Trowa said standing up and pointing down the street. "Look who's here."   
  
The other four pilots turned in the direction Trowa was pointing. A loud gasp could be heard from Quatre, and Duo as they saw who it was. They could see the two people slow their pace, as they registered their friends as well.   
  
"Ms. Noin, are you all right?" Quatre said coming up to Noin, as she and Zechs arrived at the van.   
  
"I'm fine Quatre," Noin said smiling, and took a look at the other boys all decked out in gear.   
  
"I guess we won't be needing these." Heero said and started to put things away.   
  
"I guess not," Noin replied. Zechs simply stood stoic behind her. Her previous actions were still making him antsy, and yet she seemed to have forgotten all about them. He simply watched as the gundam pilots put their gear back and piled into the van.   
  
"We'll take you two to see Sally, and Relena." Quatre smiled and helped Noin into the van, and Zechs filed in afterward.   
  
"How are they?" Noin asked. "And I take it Sally blew the whistle on me," she added.   
  
Quatre agreed, and chatted with Noin until they reached the hotel most of them were staying at. Zechs simply sat back and listened to their conversations. He was beginning to boil inside, he could not take seeing Quatre and Noin so friendly with each other. He'd never admit it out loud, and very rarely to himself, but he had almost always considered Noin his girl. To see her talking so freely with a mere boy made him mad, and then made him wonder what Quatre would think of her if he told him what she had done.   
  
"We're here," Quatre said cheerfully, as he opened the door, and let everyone out. They filed out quietly, and made their way up the stairs led by a very happy Quatre. He opened the door, and almost fell in. Relena had opened the door from the inside at the same time, hearing a noise outside.   
  
"Brother, Ms. Noin," Relena cried as she ran out and hugged them. "My gosh, what happened to the two of you?" she exclaimed upon closer examination of them in the room.   
  
Noin looked up at Zechs, pleading him with her eyes to explain things to Relena. He eyed her back and spoke up. "I'll tell you later Relena, but right now, I think both of us would prefer to get cleaned up.   
  
Noin relaxed as Relena agreed, and showed them the bathrooms. "Um, I hate to mention this, but neither of you have spare clothes," Relena spoke up before either of them entered a bathroom. They sighed.   
  
"Noin will fit in mine," Sally said, I'll go get a set for her to use, and she left to get them for her.   
  
"Zechs old boy, you can wear mine if you like," Duo piped up. "We're just about the same height and all." He added, draping an arm around Zechs shoulder. "So, what do you think?"   
  
Zechs groaned. "Thanks, but no thanks Maxwell."   
  
"Well, alright if you must, but I am the best dresser around." He added and skipped out of the room.   
  
Zechs shook his head in amazement as Duo left, the boy did have one huge ego. "It's alright, I'll go and have one of the boys pick you up something to wear." Relena offered.   
  
"Thank-you Relena," Zechs said and gave her a hug, "Just don't let Duo pick my clothes out for me."   
  
Relena agreed and left to go get one of the boys to do some quick clothes shopping.   
  
Meanwhile Noin had followed Sally to get some clothes. "I appreciate this Sal," Noin said sitting down.   
  
"Not a problem," Sally replied.   
  
"Listen Sal, I won't you to know, I'm going back in there. I have too." Noin said slowly.   
  
Sally looked up from searching through her clothes. "I understand, would you like me to keep it quiet?"   
  
"If you'd please," Fire responded.   
  
Sally smiled back. "So who's our little mystery pose anyway?"   
  
"A mean old witch, with her little followers," Noin smirked, and Sally laughed.   
  
"I'm not joking though." Lucrezia took the clothes from Sally's outstretched hand and stood up. "Give me a couple of days and I'm going back in." Sally nodded. "This time though, if I don't come back, assume I'm dead Sal."   
  
Sally grimaced. "Listen Noin, you don't need to do this alone."   
  
"Yes, I do, it's a vendetta Sal, help would not be appropriate. Besides I can take care of myself."   
  
"Fine," Sally said still not in anyway convinced. "Now go take your shower." She ordered, and Noin left for the bathroom.   
  
Noin sunk into the warm water in the tub, allowing the bubbles to cluster around her. She tilted her head back and yawned. She might be tired, but for some reason she doubted she was going to get any sleep tonight. She also doubted the fact that Zechs might actually talk to her again.   
  
He could not accept what she had down, and it was making her angry and sad at the same time. She had done what was necessary to preserve their lives. Unlike Zechs, she did not feel that you had no right to kill to save your own skin. Well that was Zech's new philosophy anyway, and she was not a fan of it. Sure you don't kill unless necessary, but you can't hesitate if they are. And back there she qualified it as a necessary, there was no way she could have simply knocked the guard out.   
  
Zechs fidgeted in the shower. The hot water was stinging his wounds, and his mind was eating away at what was left of his tattered heart. He kept asking himself why his friend had acted the way she had back there, and then when she was with Quatre she seemed so happy, maybe he just could not read her expressions anymore. He did not know and it was bugging the hell out of him. He leaned his head against the tiles, he needed to talk to her and only her just for a short time at the least, but somehow he doubted she would tell him anything he wanted to know.   
  
Noin lay in bed that evening, she was too antsy too sit around, after everything she'd been through, you would think she could sleep but she could not. She needed to see that lady again. The old woman knew something she wanted to know, and desperately. They would never stop coming after her until she was dead too, and she knew it. Of course she could always switch her name again, but what was the fun of that, it would be a permanent name, she would never be able to go back to her original name, not that she ever went by it anyway. Running in fear, hiding forever was not an option however.   
  
She tossed, and turned. Waiting for two days to get something done she wanted to do, did not quite seem like an option, her mind was not willing to let her rest. It was nagging at her. The face of the man she killed dwelled in her thoughts as well, but she could deal with that. It was curiosity that was eating at her. Rapidly she sat up, and through the covers off, and grabbed the spare clothes Sally had lent her. She was going back in there. That place would never leave her mind, but that did not matter. As long as she could find the old lady she would be happy. It wasn't specifically the Org that was after her, it was the woman behind it.   
  
She tiptoed out of the room, making sure not to make any noise, and left the building and went around to the parking lot, assuming the guys had not bothered to unload the gear from the van. Reaching out she tried opening the door, and it opened without problems. Sure enough the gundam pilots had left their stuff in the van. Noin smirked and began gearing up. The old lady would not be alone for too long. Fire hopped in the driver's seat, and sped off. She would really have to remember to tell those guys to take the keys out of the ignition, either that or one of them figured she would be leaving before the night was up.   
  
Heero snickered, "Twenty dollars Duo, Quatre, and Wufei." He almost smirked. "Let's see that equals sixty dollars for me."   
  
Duo groaned. "That's no fair man," Duo said pulling the money out of his pocket and sulking away.   
  
"Weak woman," Wufei growled as he handed over 20 dollars as well. "This is injustice who would have known the silly woman would go back so quick."   
  
Quatre sighed and pulled out twenty dollars as well, but hung around for a second. "How did you know she would go back Heero?" Heero gave no reply. "She seems so kind, and well with everyone knowing and all now, I just did not figure she would go back in without help, let alone back at all."   
  
"You underestimate her mind Quatre," Trowa said speaking up for Heero. "She's more intense then Zechs, her training and her skills are better, when she gets a mission she succeeds, and doesn't leave it alone until she does. For any true soldier peace can not be obtained until the mission is complete."   
  
Quatre stared after him as he turned and went into the building, Heero on his heels. Quatre wondered what Zechs would have voted if he had known about their little bet. It would have shown how much he knew and understood Ms. Noin.   
  
A/N: So how was everything after paragraph 3, huh? It's all first draft, has not been beta read, and has had no grammar or spelling check. In other words the majority of this part of my fic is straight from my head. Let me know if I need to go back over it again. 


	12. chap 12

Assailant: Part 12  
Author: Reboo  
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
A/N: Hi there, I know this part is even more short then the last, but I typed it at home, that was a mistake. My parents don't approve of me writing, let alone fanfiction. So I have to find a place to type since the lady in Guidance kicked me out, because I was there too often. Well I hope you enjoy, unfortunately no humor in this part I cut it to short. It was definately nice to see that people liked my attempt to lighten the mood a little, however small. So thank-you for the reviews, I appreciate them, it what keeps me going so late in this story. So now that I'm done ranting on with the fic.  
  
"You lost them?" the woman screamed incredulously, and the men quivered.  
  
"Well yes Ms. Garibaldi." They answered.   
  
"Why, and how?" she added staring them down.   
  
"The stair well, ma'am, and the killed a guard." one of the men laughed tugging on the collar of his shirt.   
  
"Not a good answer Senor, now leave." she barked.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." The men turned and left slamming the door behind them. Ms. Garibaldi cringed in response.   
  
'They really need to sharpen up,' she thought taking a seat. 'One of them would have had to come up with a quick plan, maybe even done it before, whether they knew or not.' She tapped her pencil lightly on her desk, making a dull thudding noise. Ms. Garibaldi was racking her head. It did not seem likely that it was Zechs Merquise. He appeared to be very unlikely of that behavior. He seemed to well reserved and bred. After all he was Treize's right hand man, being the beauracrat and all Treize was, he would not have allowed an informal, rude, man at his side.   
  
'It must be this Karin Gespucci.' She kept her thoughts in her head and got up and sat on her table. This mysterious woman seemed very familiar. Her tactics and techniques common. 'Maybe she has ties with Lucrezia Noin or,' it struck her, 'maybe she is Ms. Noin.'   
  
'If it is our Ms. Noin, and her Italian heritage is as strong as it seems, then I do believe she'll be back.' She turned her wrist and looked at her watch. It was 3:30 a.m.. To her it did not seem to be a preferable time for her little nemesis to be coming back, so she stood up and decided to leave. She would catch her sleep and be back in the morning.   
  
Noin sped up and stopped around the corner from the building. The colonies were always bright with all the artificial light, and most of their shops were open 24 hours. It seemed an inconvenience, but on some occasions it was nice, this was not one of them however.   
  
Fire leaned her head back against the seat. She needed a plan. Barge in, or sneak in. Go straight for the old lady, and not worry about anyone else, or take others out on the way as well and risk being caught before reaching the destination if a guard or someone else stumbled upon something they shouldn't.   
  
She sighed, the best way to go was probably to sneak in and go straight for the old lady. It would require a bit more thinking, but it shouldn't be a problem. She did not know the floor plans or anything though, that could be a problem. 'Wait a second,' she thought, and delved into the back, yes, they were there. The floorprints for the office building were shoved in a remote back corner of the van.   
  
Noin took one last look at the inside of the van, sighed, opened the door and flung her feet out. She shut the door hard and continued down the street. Hopefully the old lady was still there, if not she'd have to wait for her.   
  
Fire ducked behind the bushes as she heard footsteps approaching, and watched as a man came around towards the door. She tapped the small button on the right arm of her glasses, and zoomed in on the man, and followed him around to the door still staying behind the bushes. The man paused, and watched him enter the access code, 2h6l1r5s, and enter.   
  
She waited until she heard and saw the door click shut and looked around better. There was a vid cam above the keypad.   
  
Keeping the black light blinding the camera she stepped up and entered the access code, and preceded to slip in the door. 'Here comes the hard part,' Noin thought and surveyed the hallway for a suitable route.   
  
Zechs bolted upright in bed, and put his head in his hands and shook it. The earlier events of that evening were replaying through his mind, but twisted in an ironic way. He got up and looked out the window towards space. It was calming in an eerie way, soothing, and void of sound.   
  
'Maybe that's what gives her peace,' he thought. 'Maybe that's the entire reason she isn't boged down with guilt. Do the stars forgive you of your trespasses, would they forgive mine? Who are you Noin, I thought I knew you but I know now how wrong I was. What have you been through? I know so little about you it's scary. I never bothered to ask you what you felt, only what you thought. I used to think I could read the expressions in your eyes, but now?' Zechs shook his head again, and lowered his gaze.   
  
He stopped his line of thinking and went back to bed, tommorrow morning he planned on making up for his misunderstandings of his best friend.  
  
A/N: Told you it was small. eh? 


	13. 13

Assailant: Part 13  
By: Reboo  
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
AN: Wow, can't believe this is the thirteenth part already, but I did start this in November so.... As always I'm greatful for everyone who's reviewed this for me thus far, and especially to those who have continually done so. Just finished reading the count of monte cristo, by Alexander Dumas, an excellent book but it left me on the edge of my seat, then this morning I went to see the movie, its very little like the book, but good by itself just don't compare them I had twenty-one pages front and back of differences between the movie and the book. That's alot. Also I tried a pitiful attempt at suspense at the end of this, just to warn you. Now on to the fic.  
  
Noin heaved a sigh, slunk into the shadows inhabiting a corner letting them envelop her in their grasp, and pulled out a map. She needed to know where to go. Slowly she thumbed through the pages observing each one carefully before flipping it. She stopped and ran her index finger down the prints of the first sub floor. Her old lady's office was marked as being in the corner of of a back corridor. Nor really all that surprising considering the lady. She folded the blueprints, then rolled them and put them back, making care not to rip them in haste. The hallway was dim lit, not bright, not dark, but dim. She had not noticed any camerasin the hallways when she had escpaed but now she did. Luckily there only appeared to be one in her hallway. The hallway was also sparse with doors, which were most likely huge on the inside.   
  
Pushing one hand against the wall she began to inch her way down the hallway, keeping herself well within the shadows limits.   
  
"Colt," Kima questioned.   
  
"What," he answered annoyed by the simple usage of his name.   
  
"Do you think we're really going to catch them?" Kima asked pensively. "Or, at the least do you think she'll allow us some sleep, seeing she just left and all."   
  
"All I can say is I hope so," Colt answered. The two rounded the corner towards the back exit, Kima walking slightly behind Colt who overshadowed him. Colt felt the hair on the back of his neck go straight up and he shivered, and instinctively froze to the spot. He put his hand out to stop Kima from moving. "Did you see that?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"The shadows, they seemed to have moved, or at the least did you feel it?" Colt said and drew his firearm.   
  
"Put that away," Kima basically ordered against better judgement on part of his life. "You're going knutz. I think you're even more sleep deprived then I am if that's possible seeing I'm the rookie."   
  
Colt glared back daring him to defy him with his eyes and Kima put his hands up in surrender, but Colt holstered his weapon and briefly swept the hallway again with his eyes. For all he new he might have just been halucinating.   
  
"Let's just leave," Colt sighed rubbing at his eyes, and they continued down the hallway.   
  
Noin sucked in her breath, and flattened as best she could against the wall, and watched as the men passed her. Her heart rate was up, the adrenaline from the severity of the situation having kicked in. She kept her eyes on them while they left, and didn't breath until she saw they were completely out, and heard the door click shut. 'That was close,' she thought allowing herself to once again breath. She'd have to be more careful, and pay closer attention next time to her surroundings.   
  
She had been keeping her eye on the vidcam after first seeing it, and counting the seconds it took for the camera to rotate almost 180 degrees round. The rotation time would not give her much time to get into the elevator shaft without her appearing on the tape recording.   
  
Working quickly Noin sidestepped beneath the camera, and took out the jack she'd need to get the doors open, then watching the camera again she readied herself. HSe stole another breath, trying to keep her breathing rate under control, given the circumstances and checked the adjoining hallway, then checking the camera again went to the elevator door, and jacked it open quick.   
  
She squeezed in balancing on the inside slip and holding onto a side pole. She released the jack from its positiion and proceeded to the ladder on the inside of the shaft and began to make her descent. Not long after however a creaking noise began and Noin paused to take a look below her, the elevator was rising.  
  
A/N: Small again eh?  
  



	14. 14

Assailant: Part 14  
By: Reboo  
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
A/N: Decided to stick this out soon, since I made the last part so short, I figured I owed it to everyone reading. I also figured I would try to make this part longer, seeing I don't know how long its going to be before I can type again, I spent a good 3 to 4 hours typing and reading on the computer today.   
  
Noin's eyes grew wide as she took a good look down, and gulped. She hugged herself to the latter, and prepared herself for the unslaught of noise that had already begun, as well as the suction that would begin to occur as the elevator drew nearer to her position. Fighting back the fear that tried to grip her, she buried her head in between the rungs of the ladder, and hugged herself as close as she could trying to fight back against the fear and the suction of the elevator as it raced passed her threatening to pull her off the ladder, and up with it.   
  
She grimaced, and then relaxed as the elevator finally passed leaving her once more alone in depths of the elevator shaft. Looking up then down she relaxed, and shook her head letting her now long hair bounce around her, and then continued back down again.   
  
Upon reaching the first sub floor door she took a good look around her. She did not know the camera positions or timings here and thus opted for the try an air duct route, which she had been avoiding as a possibility. Resigning to her decision she looked around, and finding one maneuvered herself carefully over to it, making sure not to lose footing, so she wouldn't fall.   
  
She reached it and pulled herself in. It was silver inside, and stuffy, very warm and dry making her breathing harder as she continued on. If she was right she could take an air duct directly to "Ms. Nasty's" room, and drop in on her.   
  
Carefully stopping to study the blueprints occasionaly Noin made good time through the ducts, even in the cramped space they allowed. She looked through the grate in the office and looked around, it was dark, which meant the old lady was already gone. Noin pushed herself forward then kicked out the grate with her feet and lowered herself into the room.   
  
Jumping down from the desk she went to the door and made sure it was locked then shoved her jacket in the crack between the door and the floor, and turned the lights on. It was the same as before. But now she had time to admire it, to study it, while last time she was here she did not.   
  
The room was over all very plush, a nice desk containing the latest computer,with a sweet rotating chair behind it was designated the spot right in front of the door. There were two chairs in front of that, padded, and cumfy as well. A small sofa adorned the large open ended section of the room, most likely for use when the woman couldn't make it home from work do to the work load. Noin could definately sympathize with that.   
  
She contented herself with rummaging through the drawers in the lady's desk. They didn't contain anything special though she added with dissatisfaction. Just some pens, pencils, and paper, along with little announcements found in most people's desk. It missed a personal touch however, the didn't contain one personal touch, not a picture or a letter, or anything at all.   
  
She sighed then spotted a file cabinet located behind where the door would have swung, had it been open. She moved the chair aside, and went to it, opening it, letting her fingers get a good feel for the cold metal beneath them. She opened the top drawer first and began rummaging through the manilla files contained within. They were rough to the touch, as well as dirty, most likely implying that they were often looked at.   
  
She stopped thumbing through when she reached her father's name, Antoinne Geseppi, otherwise known as Noin, his code name. He was number nine. Only after she had learned of her father's death had she adapted his code name as her last. Call it a tribute to him if you like, but it helped to remind her of what little she knew about her father.   
  
Grabbing the thick folder she pulled it out, and shut the cabinet door softly, and went to the woman's chair and sat down and began to read on who her father was while he was with these people.   
  
Her face contorted with mixed emotions over the next two hours she spent reading her father's files, too absorbed in them to realize that it was nearing normal business hours. Signs of happiness and sadness were shown on her face as she realized exactly what her father had been through, the killings the accusations but his loyalty to certain people made her proud. She could pick out little errors in his reports like things she had done in her days during OZ, just to cover little things they would not approve of, but that would have made her feel guilty if she had not done them.   
  
Pain flashed over her face as she looked over one of her files, and she had to bite her lip back. Her father had been forced to put her into a program with them, a training program, one to teach ruthlessness into children, to breed them as soldiers, at the age of five however her father had taken her out without their permission. Two years later he had paid the price for that with his life when they had finally caught up with him.   
  
She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the memories came back to her. They were horrifying images of her family being killed by the Alliance, then later her father killed by the men he had used to serve with. They had killed him and then burned him for good measure, they had cremated him, but she had watched, she had seen everything. Seen it and smelled it, charred flesh was a disgusting smell, and one that would never leave her thoughts.   
  
She shivered then continued reading on. Apparently her father had been part of their frontal group, and a good mobile suit pilot as well. He had helped developed storage areas for a new mobile suit, which had never wound up being used. Her father had put in a safety device requiring him or her to open the doors to the bay, so that the machines could not be used for the wrong reasons. Reason would have it that you could break down doors to such a place, but for some reason they had never managed to open the hangar.   
  
Noin finished reading and put the file back where it belonged, she wanted to know who he was, information on what he was like how kind he was. She remembered little of him now a days. She could remember that he worked for the King Peacecraft though, but had failed to stop the Peacecrafts' assassinations, and the ruin of their kingdom. For some reason they had made Noin an Imperial guard at a young age, and for as long as she could remembered she had been carrying out her duties to keep her best friend, and his little sister safe. Lately it was more difficult though. If she did go back, she would most likely be watch them in the shadows. Her help would probably not be accepted now that she had killed again.   
  
A thud came from the hallway sounding off the lady's door, and Noin jumped. She quickly moved her jacket away from the door, turned off the lights and ran quickly moving aside a ceiling panel and jumping up, and replacing the tile almost all the way.   
  
She tried to keep her breath even as someone opened the door, came in and turned the lights on. Noin breathed a sigh of relief as she took note that it was only a cleaning lady, who wheeled a cart in and cleaned the room then took off, locking the door behind her.   
  
Assuming it was safe Noin hopped back down, and layed down on the sofa, it was 6:45 a.m., she was silently wondering how much longer she'd have to wait for the old coot to show up, and right about now she was feeling the need for caffeine, or sugar at the least.   
  
"How long should we wait," Quatre asked while fidgeting in one of the hotel chairs in the group of them where him and the rest of the gundam pilots were talking, minus Zechs of course.   
  
"Wait for what?" Heero asked in a monotone voice already knowing the answer.   
  
"For Noin to come back, of course." Quatre stated.   
  
"Who says she will come back," Trowa said turning his attention from the window back to the rest of the group. "Given her actions last evening, she might not want to come back. Although that probably depends on her insight on what's going through Zech's head right now."   
  
"I know," Duo said perking up a little, from his all to early morning wake up call. "We'll place a little wager." He said giggling. "It'll be on whether or not Noin comes back on her own, or if she chooses to leave."   
  
"Duo, don't you think you've lost enough money already, plus the twenty dollars last night. I don't think Hilde's going to be very happy with you." Quatre said cautiously eyeing the other pilot.   
  
"Awe, you worry too much Q-man, Hilde's down with it, she'll understand." Duo said bouncing up.   
  
"Sure, Maxwell," Wufei muttered, "and this is why the weak onna is constantly pushing you around. You weakling."   
  
"Excuse me," Duo said defiantly standing up daring Wufei to say it again.   
  
Heero stood up in the middle of them. "Why don't you two just wager on what Noin will do. That way it'll settle your little weakness test without waking all the others up. We don't want to bring Zechs or Relena in on this just yet, but Sally probably already knows whats going on."   
  
"Fine," Duo excepted. "I say Noin's coming back," Duo challenged.   
  
"Then I'll take the opposite side of the coin," said Wufei with a smirk.   
  
"Hey why's he smirking," Duo said eyeing him nervously, "why won't someone answer me." he almost yelled, but no one answered him, but Quatre laughed, while Heero, and Trowa kept silent.   
  
Zechs yawned and rolled out of bed, brushing his hair out of his face. He was sore all over. Silently he got up and got dressed, then combed his hair, and went to get some coffee. He left the room quietly and started to make his way downstairs. He was still half asleep, and he really wanted to talk to Noin, she was normally up before him. Which never ceased to amaze him. She went to bed late, and woke up early. It was weird, but something he admired about her, among other things of course.   
  
He found himself thinking about her as he made his way downstairs, and managed to absentmindedly make his coffee before heading back up. On his way back up however he caught the end of the gundam pilots talks. He stopped dead in his tracks and froze, ignoring those who passed him in the hallway. He couldn't believe it, she had left, but where to and why. After everything they had had to do to get out and especially after what she had had to do, he couldn't understand why she would want to leave again.   
  
Acting without thinking, something he rarely did, he tried the door to the pilots room, and finding it open he went in and shut it behind him. "Where'd she go?" he asked simply and calmly, but he couldn't hide the disgust in his voice over the fact that they knew while he did not. "Where is she," he repeated some of the worry and anger creeping into his voice.   
  
The gundam pilots didn't respond however. They stared at each other unsure of what to say, while Heero glared at Duo for opening his big mouth to loud.  
  
http://www.lngwp.20megsfree.com/index.html 


	15. 15

Assailant Part: ?(Don't know lost count)  
By: Reboo  
Email: rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com  
  
Zechs left the room in silent anger, trying to keep himself in check, and chucked the coffee he had just picked up. It no longer smelled sweet, but bitter. He left the hotel, the bright cheery atmosphere not helping at all, instead just making him even more mad.   
  
The guys refused to tell him where she had gone, Duo making up some lame excuse that she had gone shopping. Noin had never liked actually doing anything in the morning, she was up, but normally lacked the drive to do something that early. He dug his hands into his pockets, and growled lowly in frustration. What was up with her. Did she honestly figure her loyalty and trust was not returned. That raised an issue though. He had never really been put to the test, and it was always him telling Noin something. He couldn't remember the last times she had told him a secret, if she ever had.   
  
He shook his head, he hated it when he had to deal with things this early in the morning. Where had she gone too, his little angel. Even though he'd never admit it. She had always been there for him. Lately however he realized how little he was there for her. How many shecrets she must have been keeping from him all this time, and he had never offered to listen.   
  
Then it struck him, as he was walking by, about ready to turn a corner. The van they had used last night was sitting right there. He took a closer look at it, and backed up. That was definately it. He tried the side door, and it opened up, so he went in shutting the door behind him, and set himself to finding out exactly what she might want to do inside that building. Normally Noin was not so sloppy, so maybe she had left something behind as well.   
  
"Duo, I'm warning you," Relena glared at him. Duo however didn't respond shaking off the patented Yuy death glare. "How about you Sally," Relena said switching targets. "Care to tell me what's going on."   
  
"They went shopping, just like Duo said," Sally answered keeping her face blank as she lied straight into Relena's face.   
  
Relena growled and looked at the six people in front of her. They were all straight faced lying to her, except for Duo who was wearing a smirk, a straight tip off that he was lying. She looked at them, they were all against her on this, it was obvious they were lying to her, but why. The lot of them were making her excedingly angry. She gave them all a death glare and left. She'd just get Hilde to get the information out of Duo. She smirked as she sat down at the desk supplied in her room, and dialed Hide's number. She tapped her fingers as it beeped and finally Hilde picked up on the other end.   
  
"Give me, a sec ok Relena, the cat's at the couch again."   
  
She watched Hilde come in and out of focus on the screen chasing after the mischevious cat. Relena couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "I can wait," she said through giggles.   
  
Moments later Hilde's face popped up on the screen, flushed and she was holding tightly onto a cat who was struggling in vain to get loose. "What can I do for you," Hilde asked.   
  
Relena's smirk bridened, "Get some information out of Duo for me."   
  
"It would be my pleasure. What do you need." Hilde said, she always got a good kick out of picking on Duo.   
  
"Where Noin, and my brother happened to disappear to again."   
  
"Sure no pron, when would you like to know bye." Hilde asked while rubbing the little furballs head in.   
  
"As soon as possible," Relena said her smile still quite broad.   
  
"Okay, Hilde out," Hilde said and put the cat on the floor. "Now you behave, and stay out of the junkyard and off the coach, I need to go bug Duo." she lectured and the cat bounded away.   
  
Relena leaned back and sighed. Somehow she doubted her brother and Noin were making out somewhere or even talking for that matter. They were too stiff necked in her opinion. They weren't even dating, but that was mostly in part to her dear brother who hadn't said anything to Noin in any such manner. She sighed again, it wasn't like things were going much better between her and Heero, but at the very least they had a relationship. 'Oh well,' she thought bounding over to her bed, 'I can always catch some extra sleep until Hilde calls, she'll ring it out of Duo for me.' she thought and curled up on the bed.   
  
"Why didn't you tell," Sally asked curiously.   
  
"The weak onna already has someone after her anyway." Wufei said and Sally glared at him.   
  
"We're not callous," Trowa replied looking at her from the window.   
  
"I wasn't implying that. Its just that you don't seem to be too close to her." Sally said, ringing her hands in boredom.   
  
"No one is close to her, not even Zechs," Heero said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so, they've known each other for years." Sally said eyeing Heero.   
  
"I think I'd have to agree with Heero," Quatre said not bothering to look up from his chess game with Duo. "Noin knows more or less everything about us, but what do we really know about her if you think about it."   
  
The rest of the heads in the room turned around to stare at Quatre. The realization hitting most of them for the first time. Two consecutive beeps brought them out of their short musings. "It's for you Duo," Sally said.   
  
"Awe, who is it," Duo whined, "I've almost got the Q-man beata here," he added leaning over the chess board in concentration.   
  
"It's Hilde," Sally said, and Duo rushed over and grabbed the phone. "Give it to me, give it to me," he said and Sally relinquished the phone to him.   
  
"Baka, chasing after weak onnas like that," Wufei muttered and left the room, saying it was no use to sit around, and that their bet relied on not interfering.   
  
Relena listened to the complaining from next door and when it stopped she got up and got her computer and sure enough Hilde called.   
  
"Did you get it," Relena asked failing to keep her composure.   
  
"Yes I did," Hilde said smirking proudly. "Noin took back off towards the office, and Zechs just took off apparently." Hilde shrugged.   
  
"Thanks," Relena said and turned off the communications.   
  
"Just great," she fumed in fake anger. Noin had gone back to the office, Zechs had most likely gone after her, and the guys were refusing to help. Exactly who or what they were protecting was a mystery. To her it didn't make sense not to tell her about these things, but they weren't telling her.   
  
Noin stood patiently behind the door, and tried to stay awake. If the old lady didn't show up soon, she'd probably pass out from exhaustion or boredom, take your pick. She smiled as she heard the key turn in the lock and the door began to open. 'Finally,' she thought and watched the door shut behind the woman who was still oblivious to her presence as she walked towards her desk. Noin didn't let her reach it instead covering the woman's nose and mouth with a knockout.   
  
Her hearbeat raced as the woman fought back, and she gasped as she received a hard elbow to the stomach, but the woman went limp, and Noin carried her to the sofa.   
  
She stood back and looked at the woman, no matter how many times she had to do something like this it still unnerved her a little, but she needed the upperhand in dealing with the old grinch.   
  



	16. last one YEAH!

A/N: Hello, this is it, the final chapter, this thing has taken me since November to write so I'm glad I finally have it finished. Ignore the little stars in here, they mark when I wrote it, I wrote this one way out of order, middle, beginning, end. So it might seem a little chopped up. I hope you enjoy.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Why do you want me dead so badly," she asked swinging her feet off the edge of the desk, and occupying her hands with a gun.

The Lady arched her eyebrows and smirked, she didn't intend on telling Ms. Noin anything.

"Hardball, hmmm," Noin said slightly amused. "And you thought that in a day I would forget your generous show of affection. So maybe I should return the favor." Fire didn't really want to, but some answers were needed, simply to put old things to rest.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Zechs walked to the building previously holding him capture, and went to see the clerk. 

"Excuse me ma'am. Is a Ms. Garibaldi in today? I was supposed to have a meeting with her." He said, eyeing the ditzy secretary, who personified the statment dumb blond. It was no wonder they had gotten past her last night without a word from her.

"Why I believe she is, you can go in and see her if you like." she said, and he mentally winced at the high pitch of her voice.

He forced a thank-you out, and continued on his way in to the building. This was definately a much preferred way to get into the building. Everyone was going on about their daily duties, and not a one of them took any peticular heed to him being there, which he found odd, seeing he had only escaped last night.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Noin wrang her hands in annoyance. The old lady wasn't saying much of anything. "Your father was a weak person too. I guess it runs in the line," the old lady sneered.

Fire turned around and decked her, seething in anger. "You don't talk about my father like that," she hissed. "Leave him alone, leave him in peace. You did enough to him while he was living."

Garibaldi's head had snapped to the side from the force of the impact, and she spit out some blood. "My, my we do have a temper don't we." she spoke tauntingly.

Noin raged inside from her mistake, that of hitting the old lady. She gave her a justification for later actions on her part. She sat there and stared at the woman on the sofa. The lady seemed calmed, conniving, but mostly all too calm.

"Our key has a weak point doesn't she."

Noin's ears perked up to the whispered line. The lady had slipped up. What a nice treat for her. "Excuse me," Noin said in a falsely haughty voice.

The lady remained silent.

"I am neither a key, nor am I weak."

*****************************************************************************************************************************

He took the elevator to the first sub floor, and got off, it was still dark down there. 'Although' he thought 'I did take a back elevator to get here.' The place seemed virtually empty on this floor. Silently he made his way to the Lady's office taking in all the details around him incase of a quick needed escape, or so he could find his footings. He pulled his gun upon reaching the door, and cocked it just in case, earlier fears needed to be put aside. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Noin heard the footsteps in the hallway and froze for a second. She grabbed the old lady and put her behind door view, and pulled her gun out standing ready behind the door. Her heart was racing do to the adrenaline rush, so when the door opened she acted on impulse.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

His palms began to sweat as he reached his hand out for the door and slowly turned the knob until it opened. He pushed it open and was met with the cold barrel of a gun to his head. He winced, and lowered his weapon, and took a good look at the person who held the gun. "Noin" he said shocked.

"""""END PART 1""""

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Fire dropped her weapon to her side, and ushered him in quickly. Her mind was racing. Zechs had come after her again after all. That alone was a surprise, but not entirely unwelcomed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, raising the old lady and guiding her back over to the sofa.

"Not much of anything it would seem." He said, eyeing Noin, and Ms. Garibaldi. "I take it you got what you came here for." Zechs said, looking at Noin while she sat on the desk. "This wasn't really what I had expected."

"Always expect the unexpected," Noin said. "We can go, or call a team in, which ever you prefer, or get out and then call a team in." she said. Remaining in a potentially hostile place was not on her list of to dos, getting out of here however was.

"We can go and call them in."

Noin got up and headed for the door.

Zechs watched her start to leave. "You're not going to leave her like that are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Noin replied, "Unless you want her to call for back up, or come after us herself. Zechs just nodded and turned to leave. Being a gentleman he opened the door for Noin, and she walked out with him following.

"Not good," they muttered in unison. "Time to go."

They picked up the pace and headed for the exit, the guards catching on quickly and following after them, firing the occasional round.

"Notice this happening alot lately." Noin said sarcastically as she ran.

Zechs simply gave a half smile, and continued without a second thought, except for maybe that of Noin. He relished in the danger,it was at times, the only time he could feel alive. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

'Go left, I"ll go right,' Noin motioned with her hands, and eyes. She stopped in the corridor and watched his hesitating form, and to show her faith in the idea she smirked.

Zechs took note of the smirk, which only served to relieve a little bit oh his anxiety and took off to the left, trying to get rid of the surrounding feeling. Both ways led to an exit, but splitting up wasn't a good idea in his mind.

Noin motioned to the right, heart pacing, and stopped. The guards weren't far behind them, and she wanted to draw them her way, leaving him with a longer, safer, time to get out.

Noin spun around, and fired as she heard the men's footsteps stop close by at the intersection. They responded quickly with bullets, and Noin took off, still amazed that no one outside could hear the shots being fired inside the building.

She rounded the corners sharply firing rounds when she could spare the time. The shots were loud, and resounding, the noise beating a drum inside her head.

Fire slipped rounding the corner and ran into the wall, wincing as a bullet narrowly missed her shoulder. Eyeing the door at the end of the hallway she realized she was already at the exit. 'Finally,' she thought speeding up and she shot the door handle off for a easier exit.

It flung open, and she rushed outside into the mob of people and preventers surrounding the building. Lucrezia eased her way though the crowd as preventers forced their way into the building. Apparently something had been heard, or the right people notified of something. She disappeared into the crowd relishing the allowance in which she could do so without question, and made her way to the nearest bank, without a second look back.

Zechs journey to the exit was much less stressful, encountering only two armed guards on his way to the exit. He left with ease and was astonished by the number of people outside the building. It was tight moving through them, even more so when the more preventers rushed in. Eventually he made it to the edge of the crowd and began looking for Noin. Who he realized only after the fact had taken place, had taken most of the fire herself, and cursed himself for allowing her to do so.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Sally raced through the crowd of onlookers after spotting Zechs. The man could be a damn fool at times. Muttering several excuse mes she made her way to the back where Zechs seemed to be unsuccessfully scanning for something, but more than likely someone. She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around.

"Where is she?" she asked practically having to scream over the crowd. 

"I don't know." he replied keeping his voice even. He just hoped she had made it out fine. Other than his sister, she was all he had left.

"Who called it in," he asked, keeping a vigil over the crowd. 

"No one, Relena got a little mad at us." Sally answered. "Let's go somewhere else, the Pilots, and the Preventers can handle this." She began to move out of the crowd, Zechs following. Water led them a couple of blocks away to a small coffee shop.

"This should do." She said, and sat down ordering two mocachinos.(I don't drink coffee)

The waiter brought them their drinks, and scurried away. "So what happened?" Zechs asked.

Sally sighed hugging the cup. "Relena got Hilde to squeeze the information out of Duo, which you know doesn't take much for her." She said and Zechs nodded showing full understanding. "So," she said continuing on. "Little Ms. Relena decided to call Une, who quickly put a group together, and seeing you, and Noin were in there, they decided to send them in immediately. Thus far, we're rounding up all the little cow pokes."

Zechs raised an elegant eyebrow at the choice of words, and Sally waved it off.

"Do you think she'll show back up, or wander off, things went spiraling downhill since Relena's assassination attempt a while ago.

Wind's head sunk. "I don't know I sure hope she will."

"Who knows," Sally said, "She's a very independent woman, Zechs. People said she couldn't make it without you, and look at what she's done."

Zechs smiled. "I suppose you have a point there. I hope she will come back though. There are things I would like to discuss."

Sally simplied smiled, got up and said goodbye, muttering something about work needing to be completed but Zechs wasn't fully tuning in. It looked as though his angel had run off again, and without saying goodbye again, which used to be his habit, and right now he was understanding just what she had felt every time he had left without saying a word, or giving an explanation. It hurt. There was a chance she had gone back to the hotel however. So without further ado he stood and headed for the hotel with the hope of a slim chance at seeing his beauty again before she left.

Noin received her money from the bank and took it with a smile. The joys of a good ATM in the colonies. Money without questions, no pesky banks to deal with people in. She headed to a local shopping outlet and went to the vid phones, and recorded a short message to be left on Relena's mail. Fire knew very well what it was like to be left without a goodbye, it had happened several times before, but she feared that if she said goodbye in person her resolve to go to Mars would fade. Life a new was what she needed, the Preventers were rounding up the assassins in The Org, and maybe this way she could find out what she really wanted to do, not what others wanted or needed her to do. 

The next stop was the hair dressers, while red long hair had been nice for a while, she missed her short dark purple hair more than anything. Long hair was a terrible mess to take care of. Then there was getting new outfits, always a must.

Zechs sat down on the bed, and sighed. She hadn't been there after all. Not that he figured she would have been anyway. It was an annoying way to have her leave. 

"Brother," Relena, said swinging into his hotel room, I have a vid message for you." she said in an awfully cheery tone.

"Who?"

"Come,and see. I guarantee you'll be surprised." she smirked, and dragged him to her computer.

Zechs sat down half heartidly, and watched as the message came on. His mood brightened instantly as he saw it was Noin on the screen, but the image had already been previously recorded, but not to long ago.

Relena slinked out of the room, as he listened to Noin's message. At least he knew why she left so quickly again. Just as he had done several times in the past.

His eyes stayed intent on the screen as he watched her tell parts of what she now new. Her father had been working for his in some ways, but was a double agent, working for Italy's monarchy, and the Org of whom no one seemed quite sure who they were working for. She had been kept there with them as insurance that her father wouldn't do anything stupid. When her father had taken her away from training however, everything had changed. Noin hadn't told him why her father had finally decided to go against all odds and pull her out of the program, she was put in at such a young age, but it didn't matter. Noin had told him where she was going, and he had every intent of going there as well.

Noin sat idly on the shuttle, waiting for departure. Mars was just as much her home as anywhere else, and her trip back to Mars right after the fiasco had been to short for her. Her past had been slightly reconciled, there was still the problem of exactly where the base with the mobile suits was, but as long as no one else knew, it wouldn't be a problem. She leaned her head back against the seat, turning it so that she could get a good look at space around her. It was deep, black, and void, a shelter all of its own. The solemnity of it had always amazed her. Wonder and amazement being what had propelled her to space in the first place, that and shear need. 

Zechs smirked as he walked up the aisle and layed a hand on her shoulder. "Is this seat taken," he asked, hiding the smile that threatened to play on his features.

Fire startled by the sudden movement, looked up to see who was asking, the voice had seemed very recognizable to her. She smiled as she realized who it was. "Not at all," she smiled, "You know this seat will never be taken." 

A/N: Hi again, Thanks to Winnie, Chibi Tsuki, May, Ashy, The Pretty Pen Writer, mariel4000, Yume Tiff, Lady Jade Une, Rion, T, Charmanderet, and everyone else who has reviewed. Sorry if I forgot anyone.


End file.
